


Winchester H♂tel

by Button0827



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fun hotel, kinky hotel, sex theme hotel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button0827/pseuds/Button0827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>温家情♂趣旅馆，店主Winchester兄弟亲身试用<br/>一个关于温家兄弟在天启后开了家情趣旅馆维生的故事<br/>梗来源于微博上一组日本情趣酒店的房间图，更新一章附上一张对应图片，理论上不坑的话是九章，也许会出小料？</p><p>20160301更新：九章全部放出，已完结。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

序：  
Winchester家的两个孩子原本是继承了家业，安安分分的当着猎魔人的。不过，自从天启之后，世间的妖魔鬼怪全都消停下来，两个捉鬼人便也跟随着失业了。  
一直向往Apple-pie life的哥哥Dean Winchester自然而然的想到了向往多年的稳定生活，可是生活还是需要金钱来源的，高中毕业便跟着老爹John去捉鬼的Dean有些犯愁。  
于是Sam动了动他的斯坦福大脑，一个idea应运而生：  
“Dean，我们开一家情趣旅馆吧！”Sam用一双狗狗眼真挚的望着正在对面吃Pie的兄弟，后者以被噎住作为回应。  
“？！Sammy你脑袋里都想的是什么！”他没听错吧！旅馆？情趣？这大脚怪平时对自己有些奇怪的癖好也就算了，现在还要明目张胆的搬出来作为赚钱的资本？！斯坦福前几年都教了他可爱的弟弟什么东西啊！  
“这是最近几年的新潮流，日本很流行的，”Sam双手一摊，话里有话的意指自己兄弟心爱的亚洲大波美女杂志上并不是没有提到过这种新兴酒店模式，满意的看到Dean眼里一闪而过的心虚继续补充道：“我在斯坦福旁听过酒店管理的课程，大致知道该怎么做，相信我，Dean。”  
然后，Dean Winchester做出了一个后悔终生的决定。  
三年后，当Dean被Sam抱着在模拟学生宿舍的情趣房间里操到哭出来的时候，万分后悔为什么当初要脑子一热，就这么答应了Sammy的提议。


	2. Hello Kitty Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在Hello Kitty的房间里做爱做的事会不会有点娘？  
> 提示：猫耳play

01\. Hello Kitty套房  
酒店是顺利的开起来了，找了一个差不多的城市，用之前的几张假信用卡办理了贷款，买下了一间破旧的老房子，很快的，一番装修捣腾之后，带着十几间特殊情趣主题的特色酒店就这么开起来了。  
虽然被Dean嘲笑，但Sam还是坚持将酒店冠上了温家姓氏，后来当工人们来安装招牌的时候却发现——Dean的恶趣味——他的哥哥偷偷将Hotel这个单词里的“O”改成了“♂”这个符号，呼之欲出的情趣感让Sam有些哭笑不得，当晚便和Dean随便挑了一间装修一新的房间，天雷勾地火般的来了一发。  
不过，有件事Dean其实一直想不通，开酒店就开呗，为什么Sam要把店里的情趣房间全部都在自己身上实践一遍，而且有些房间还反复实践。虽说Dean自己也挺乐在其中的，但总觉得哪里怪怪的。

比如现在：Dean被Sam连哄带骗的带到了Hello Kitty主题套房里。  
这个粉红色的房间一直是Dean避而远之的，他可不喜欢粉红色，也不喜欢Hello Kitty。连平时的打扫和客房服务，他也是让客房员工或者Sam来做。  
房间的装修大量使用了白色、粉色作为主色调，墙上还贴满了Kitty猫的墙纸，一张大床，一个床头柜（装满了道具），一张柔软的沙发，还有数不清的Hello Kitty玩偶。  
卧槽！Dean打量了一下房间后痛苦的捂住了脸。

随即，趁着Dean发呆的功夫，Sam立刻将身前的人压倒在大床上，软软的床垫由于两个成年男子的体重而深陷了下去。  
知道Sam肯定要做，Dean便半推半就，任由Sam将自己压在身下，顺便还在心里悄悄感慨了一下床垫居然几乎和自己房间的记忆床垫一样舒适柔软。  
直到Dean被Sam扒光，浑身赤裸的躺在船上，身体经过Sam刻意的撩拨已经变得微微泛着粉红色，他才反应过来，自己的四肢不知道什么时候被Sam用固定在床脚的四个皮手铐锁住，身体大大张开，腿间的春光也暴露在外。  
“Sam？”扭头看到皮手铐上都印着小小Kitty猫图案的Dean在心里又说了句“卧槽”后便抬头寻找兄弟的身影。  
不知道为什么，他有种不太好的预感…  
果然！！！  
看到Sam从床头柜中拿出了一副猫耳和一条毛茸茸的猫尾后，Dean在心里继续补骂了十几个“卧槽”，他就知道！！  
不顾Dean反对，Sam将猫耳戴在了Dean的头上，两只白色的可爱小耳朵就这样出现在了Dean的头上。还有一根像耳机线一样的东西，垂下来，在线头的尾端有一个小小的吸盘被Sam固定在Dean的侧面的脖颈处。由于头发遮住了固定用的发箍部分，不仔细看的话，这两只耳朵就像是生在Dean身上似的。  
“Sam，别在我身上实验这些娘唧唧的东西！”Dean有些不满的从床上抬起头，而这对猫耳朵却使得Dean看上去反而像是在床上诱惑Sam。而这对耳朵也像是活了一般，微微的向后抖动着，活像猫咪生气时耳朵的样子。  
“Dean，你会喜欢的~”Sam满意的微笑着。  
这是Sam这周新买的仿真猫耳，可以根据佩戴者的心跳频率模拟心情，带动头上的耳朵模拟出对应的动作。虽然花了大价钱，但是目前看到Dean不满的表情和猫耳向后扯动着的情况，Sam还是很满意耳朵的效果的。  
看到Sam带着色情深意的笑容，Dean用脚趾头想也知道Sam现在脑子里又在酝酿什么奇怪的情趣性爱方法，便小心的闭上了嘴不再多说，头顶上的两只小耳朵也乖乖的跟随着Dean渐渐平缓的心跳而变得温顺服帖，软软的趴在头顶。

很快的，Dean在Sam的引导下开始发出一丝丝呻吟，Sam总是会有无穷尽的方法将自己哥哥的情欲勾起，比如，现在正在Dean小穴里搅动扩张的两根手指。  
Sam的手本来就比一般人的大，手指自然也相对粗长一些，再加上多年猎魔握枪磨出的茧子，涩涩的剐蹭着Dean的肠壁，带来无法遏制的快感。Dean的猫耳小幅度的抖动着，充分说明了他有多么享受Sam温柔的前列腺按摩技巧。  
然后，Sam附身亲吻了一下Dean的肚脐便将手指抽出。  
快感突然消失，Dean不满的睁开眼睛，却看见一瓶Hello Kitty外形的润滑剂正被Sam握在手里。  
卧槽卧槽！他感觉整个人都不好了！于是便不满的哼哼着，连那对白色的小耳朵也尖尖的竖了起来。  
没想到这对猫耳朵能够这么完美的模拟动作的Sam看的差点流出鼻血，一边感慨钱花的值，一边努力按下自己现在就把Dean给办了的想法，将更多的润滑剂涂在自己的手指上。  
“等不及了吗？”Sam将重新润滑好的手指再次挤入到Dean的体内，被填满的满足感让Dean眯着眼睛满意的哼唧了几声。  
“嗯…我讨厌Kitty…太，啊哈…别…娘了！”Dean哼哼唧唧的回答着Sam的问题，同时却因为捅到前列腺的手指而发出了非常色情的声音。头上有着极强存在感的猫耳也一瞬间大幅抖动了几下后软趴趴的小毛球，微微颤抖着，配合着Dean因为快感而半眯的眼睛，活脱脱就是一只小猫。  
“说的也有道理，你简直是我见过最漂亮的小猫，这种简笔画的卡通确实不怎么样。”Sam一边将已经用过的润滑剂丢到垃圾桶里，一边继续用另一只手操着Dean，手指抵在前列腺上带来大量的快感让Dean在床上舒服的微微发抖，还不停的发出细小的呻吟，就像野猫的叫声。  
视觉和听觉带来的双重刺激让Sam的阴茎迅速充血、勃起。  
被快感和Sam色情的话语刺激到的Dean迅速的红了脸，红晕一直扩散到脖颈，猫耳朵也害羞的向前耷拉着，紧紧的贴服在Dean的头发上。有些不好意思的想要捂住脸却发现手臂被皮质手铐限制住，便就着体内的快感将脸向侧边扭去，半张脸埋在床垫里小声呜咽着。  
“你简直就是在色诱啊！”Sam故意用不满的语气戏谑着，将自己的分身抵在入口处，感受着Dean小穴的张张合合，一个用力挺身便将分身全部挤入Dean的体内，待到后者适应后用力的抽插着，铺天盖地的快感让Dean很快便放开了声音发出充满情欲的呻吟。  
被填满的感觉实在是太好了，哪怕在这么娘唧唧的房间里，Dean脑海里有一个小声音满意的瘫软成一滩，陷在Sam带给他的快感里，抬起臀部配合着Sam的节奏，猫耳朵也舒服的大幅度前后摆动着。

Sam在射了后便将Dean解开，抱着他，玩弄着Dean自己的耳朵和那对猫耳又来了一发。  
被Sam过人精力折腾的昏昏欲睡的Dean甚至没有留意Sam往自己身体里放了什么东西便睡了过去。

第二天醒来时，Dean毫不意外的发现自己的屁股里插着那条昨晚上并没来得及派上用场的猫尾巴，头上还有一直没摘下的猫耳，他能很清楚的感觉到猫耳伴随着自己心跳而在头顶产生的动作变化。  
Sammy那个臭小子的奇怪嗜好！  
Dean不满的用脑袋在Sam的怀中蹭了几下，猫耳朵又一次成功的模拟了猫咪的动作，傲娇的挺立起来，Dean一脚将Sam踢下床，“臭小子！早餐我要吃双份的苹果派！”


	3. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 圣诞节快要到了，Sam想要礼物！

02\. 圣诞老人套房  
随着酒店的生意渐渐稳定，有了固定的客源，一切都在正轨上发展着。Dean由于长期身处这种情景，即使以往只是对着色情杂志打飞机，也渐渐的耳濡目染，在Sam奇怪的Kinky癖好带领下，他也渐渐的能放开羞耻心和Sam玩一玩role play了。  
只不过…  
“Seriously??Sammy???”Dean一脸不可置信的看着手中的纸条。

圣诞节临近，Sam缠着Dean要节日礼物，Dean一边嘲笑他已经快三十的人却还这么小孩子气，一边又难以放下自己作为哥哥对弟弟需求天生的关心，旁敲侧击Sammy心里想要的礼物。  
正式应证了那句no zuo no die why you try，原本并没有想太多的Sam索性将自己最近为了迎合节日气氛，促进消费而新设计的圣诞节套房作为想要的礼物，在Dean又一次旁敲侧击的时写在了纸上，一言不发的递给他，纸条上只有一句话“圣诞快乐，礼物包装”。  
虽然不太确定Sam那句“礼物包装”是什么意思，但多年来悲惨的被上经验告诉Dean绝对不是什么好点子，搞不好又像之前有一次那样，要被Sam戴上贞操带，最后直接被做到失禁。于是，本能的提出了反对意见。

“Dean…我想要扮成圣诞老人包装自己的礼物啊！”Sam眨眨眼睛，犯规的又开始使用自己的“狗狗眼必杀技”，这种圣诞节的Role Play现在玩正是应景的时候，只要一想到Dean身上缠着红色的彩带被包装起来，虽然Sam现在还尽力维持着一副人畜无害的样子，而小Sam早已在牛仔裤里激动的抬头敬礼。  
“……好吧，不过你也要赔给我一次才行！”身为哥哥的本能让他无法拒绝自己的兄弟，纠结了几分钟后，Dean放下手中已经被攥的快要破掉的纸条，神情凝重的添加了附加条款。他想跟Sam在那间地铁主题套房里来一发，最近看了一部关于地铁的电视剧，女主角大波翘臀每天坐地铁上下班，邂逅了帅气的男主，搞得他有点跃跃欲试却又不好意思跟Sam直说，这下正好有机会了。  
“谢谢你，我会陪你一次最火辣的性爱的！”Sam起身掩住裤裆马虎的说完便向厕所方向跑去，大概猜到了是什么情况的Dean觉得有些好笑，这臭小子。  
不过，很快Dean便笑不出来了…

“Dean，别光站着，脱衣服啊！”站在圣诞节主题的房间门口，Sam看着依旧穿着牛仔裤和T恤的Dean，包装自己的礼物怎么能让礼物自己穿好东西呢！  
原本正在脱裤子的Dean被Sam一阵热烈而色情的眼神看的心里直发毛，这家伙不知道又在想什么鬼点子了。有些没好气的扯掉自己的内裤，索性红着脸跟着Sam走进了房间。  
房间里居然全是红色的圣诞节主题，门上挂着一只圣诞花环，房间内是一张红色的大床，红色的墙，一颗巨大的、被装饰品盖满的圣诞树，圣诞树下还有很多小包裹，一看就知道是礼物，只是Dean并不清楚装了什么。房间中央有一个足够一个成年人蜷缩着躺进去的大箱子，被红色、绿色和金色的缎带包装着，不知道为什么，Dean潜意识里觉得这箱子肯定不是什么好东西。  
“Dean？Role Play？”看着Dean对着房间内习惯性的发呆，Sam一如既往的提醒自己的兄弟进入角色。  
“咳…好。”虽然Dean真不知道这次他要扮演什么角色，Sam只透露给他了很少的信息。但他还是很配合的跟着自己的弟弟走到了圣诞树下。  
“Dean？跟我拆礼物吧，都是送给你的。”Sam盘腿坐在树下，看着Dean也乖巧的跪在了自己身边，便递给了他一个亮蓝色包装纸包装的小盒子。  
Dean接过盒子后掂量了一下，很轻，不知道会是什么，几下就扯掉了包装纸，打开一看，居然是一只阴茎环，还带着配套的阴茎塞。  
靠靠靠靠靠靠靠靠！！！  
Dean的内心瞬间奔过千万只草泥马，对于Sam鬼怪癖好的不祥预感从来没有不准过！  
“Sammy， 你这是…”Dean用略带僵硬的表情抬头看着自己的兄弟。  
“Dean，我会帮你亲手戴上的，拆开给你的礼物来包装给我自己的礼物啊！”Sam露出了一副人畜无害的笑容，接过阴茎环便要给Dean戴上。  
Sammy这个小色胚！原来自己就是Sammy口口声声说的“礼物”，还害得他旁敲侧击了那么久！虽然感觉血液正在迅速往下半身汇集着，不过眼下他得尽力避免和这个该死的阴茎环进行亲密接触。  
“Wait!!我可以换个礼物么！”Dean才不想重温被禁锢住不能发泄的感觉，往后躲了一些，却刚好露出了微勃的分身，看着Sam嘴角愈加明显的笑，Dean深深的感觉被自己的老二出卖了。  
“不可以，这都是我要送给你的礼物，哥哥。”Sam一边嘴角一抬，露出了一个鬼畜的微笑，不由分说的将阴茎环压在了Dean的分身上，随后又将配套的阴茎塞也慢慢的插入了Dean的尿道口。  
“啊…嗯…”被禁锢的感觉由于并没有完全勃起而不是很明显，但金属尿道塞的冰凉触感还是让Dean忍不住起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

随后，在Sam的带领下，二人又先后拆开了若干个礼物包装，从各种色彩鲜艳的包装纸里拿到了一根带振动功能的肛塞（拿到这个的时候Dean差点哭出来），一只圣诞老人帽子形状的口塞（Dean觉得这玩意儿咬着肯定不舒服），一对橘色的耳塞（这是干吗用的？），一个遮光效果很好的眼罩（告诉我不是我想的那样，Dean默默的祈祷），还有若干条丝带红绸（“又玩捆绑，Sam你这个混蛋，Bitch！”Dean无奈的将丝带甩到了Sam的脸上）。

“Dean，到这里来，打扮好了后，我要给你打包了，想把你自己寄给谁呢？”Sam捉住Dean的手，将他领到那只大箱子前，扶着Dean将他安置到箱子中站着，由于已经戴上了眼罩，Dean因为看不到从而也就没有了挣扎和拒绝，乖的像只小猫，难得的听话。  
“放松Dean。”Sam突然毫无预兆的将一个手指送入了Dean的后穴，蘸着微凉的润滑剂打转，Dean不适应的绷紧了肌肉，又因为Sam的话语而尽力的放松自己。最后经过一番润滑扩张，Sam将那只差点让Dean哭出来的肛塞挤进了它该在的地方，过分的饱胀感让Dean感觉自己今天肯定会被这东西折腾到真的哭出来。  
“嗯…Sammy…好满…呜”Dean因为眼罩的关系，似乎变得有些脆弱，蜷缩在箱子里微微扭动着，这种场景看的Sam差点把持不住，他的哥哥还没包装完就已经这么诱人了！不行，Sam Winchester你要忍住！！于是Sam拿起口塞将Dean正在发出小声的诱人呻吟的嘴巴堵了起来。  
接着，Sam温柔的用丝带将Dean的手脚分别绑了起来，帮助Dean更舒服的躺在箱子里，随后打开了口塞，问道：“想好了吗，要把自己寄给谁？”  
“呜…Sammy，给你。”Dean觉得他大致知道了自己的角色，便配合着Sam演了下去。在以前，把自己当做礼物送给Sam多少会让Dean感觉到有些难为情，大男子的他才不会做这么娘唧唧浪漫的事情，而现在，正好有这样一种机会，他也就索性顺着Sam配合了下去。  
“真好，谢谢你Dean。”Sam满意的将一个吻印在Dean微红的面颊上，继续温柔的补充道：“接下来我会将你的耳朵塞住，然后将盒子封好，我会在几分钟后回来拆开礼物，OK吗？”  
“好…”Dean感觉到自己现在已经完全是Sam的所属物，不一样的归属感让Dean感到莫名的安心，红着脸点了点头。随后他便感觉着有什么软软的东西进到了耳朵里，很快的便听不到任何声音，他一直安静平稳的蜷缩在盒子里，甚至不知道Sam是什么时候合上的盖子。

不知道过了多久，四周一篇安静，Dean无法感知时间的流逝，但他依旧安稳的躺着，这种归属感让Dean心里安稳的奇怪，从小到大他保护着Sammy，这次换成了Sam保护他、拥有他，Dean莫名的觉得安心，心里一片平稳，口水顺着口塞流了出去也没有在意。而一想到Sam一会儿便会来打开盒子，拆开包装并且填满自己，不得不说他还是很期待的，而正当他一个人乐呵呵的想着接下来的性福时，下体突然传来一阵钝痛，阴茎环紧紧的卡住了他的勃起。Dean多少有些懊恼的哼唧了一声。  
刚从浴室出来的Sam听到了这一声说哼唧像呻吟的奇怪声音后，好笑的笑出了声，明显Dean已经等不及了。

快步走到箱子前，Sam打开了包装盒，看到Dean依旧乖乖的缩在箱子里，绑在胸前的双手和身体上都松松紧紧的缠着红色的丝带，双腿折起来，脚在那对饱满挺翘的屁股边轻微的动着，顺着看过去还能看到肛塞的尾端。  
大致检查了一下Dean的状况，Sam便将Dean横抱起来走到了床边。而意识到Sam已经回来了的Dean也并没有挣扎，顺从的靠着Sam。  
被放到床上，还没有完全“拆封”的Dean在Sam眼里格外的诱人，他伸出手抚摸着胸前的一粒凸起，感受着Dean在身下突然绷紧的肌肉，便低头含住了另外一边，两头都用力的拨弄、舔舐着，听着Dean嘴中突然传出的惊呼声被口塞堵成了无意义的呻吟。  
Dean因为还带着一对耳塞听不到声音，所以并不知道为什么胸前两点的快感会突然消失，知道身后突然传来的剧烈震动让他几乎不能保持安稳的平躺，他想起来八成是Sam把肛塞的震动功能打开了。  
身后的快感来的太突然，Dean的几声尖叫都变了调，更别提Sam正用一只手操纵着肛塞，让体内疯狂震动的道具狠狠地撞在前列腺上，从脊柱直冲脑门的快感让Dean迅速的流下了生理泪水，沾湿了眼罩。  
听着Dean的呻吟突然沾上了哭腔，Sam立刻将眼罩和口塞都解了下来，温柔的亲吻着他的面颊。受到亮光的刺激，Dean绿色的双眼流出了更多的生理性泪水，嘴中的呻吟也变成了完全连不起的句子，出现频率最高的莫过于“Sammy”这个词。  
无视掉Dean的求饶，Sam继续用手和嘴对这两枚已经发红的乳头开展攻击，身上身下的多重快感和被禁锢的分身让Dean带着哭腔的祈求充满了色情感。听着Dean断断续续的求饶，Sam的分身简直兴奋到不行。  
没有过多的为难Dean，看着身下已经被情欲冲昏头脑的兄弟，Sam慢慢将还在震动的肛塞抽出，解开Dean身上缠着的若干条丝带。空虚感让Dean难过的加紧双腿，看着Sam将彼此的分身靠在一起撸动，激动的又叫出了声。  
失去听力让Dean格外敏感，同时也发出了高于平常声音的叫声，而Sam似乎也没有将耳塞拿出的打算，他喜欢Dean这样大声的呻吟、尖叫，这让他很开心。于是，将自己的分身抵在Dean还在一收一缩的入口处，大力的顶了进去。  
被Sam那根怪物阴茎过分填满的Dean张大了嘴却没有叫出声，他用力的抱住Sam的身体，满意的感受着体内筋脉分明的阴茎，被填满的感觉让他感觉到Sam的存在，而他自己现在彻底属于Sam。  
耳边一片寂静却让Dean变得持续的敏感，在Sam开始挺身抽插的时候，内壁几乎紧到差点将Sam直接夹射，全身上下的情欲全都被点燃，被Sam摁在床上用力的干着，这感觉说不出的好，Dean甚至没意识到这放在平时绝对是要被鄙视的想法，而是顺利的被Sam干到哭出来。  
然后没过多久Sam就在Dean体内射了，精液满满的灌在身体里，而Dean自己已经达到高潮却并没有得到解放，他大声祈求Sam给他松开，带着眼泪的眼睛望着Sam，几秒钟就把Sam给看的又勃起了…  
很快的Dean便又被Sam抱着干到连话都说不完整，过强的快感让他忍不住抱住Sam，在弟弟的后背上留下了几道红色的抓痕。最后，当Sam第二次快要达到高潮时，他将Dean腿间的束缚拿开。后者甚至都没用手，便迅速的射出了一股股白色浓稠的液体，糊在两人的腹间。

“Sammy……呼…你老哥快被你干散架了，下次轻一点！”Dean在性爱结束后取下了耳塞，对依旧将阴茎埋在自己身体里的Sam哼哼唧唧的发表评论。  
“……”知道Dean就是喜欢激烈方式的Sam并没有多说话，只是抱着Dean微微笑了一下，温柔的亲吻着Dean的眼角。  
“不过话说，第一次的时候不行啊，你这么快就射了！”Dean依旧哼哼唧唧的发表者评论，却似乎忘了自己正是让Sam迅速缴枪缴械的元凶。  
“要不，我们再来一次？”Sam缓缓拖动第三次涨大的阴茎在Dean体内进进出出。  
“啊…不…别，别碰…啊…哪里……呜呜…求你…Saaaammm！”再一次被自己作死害惨的Dean几下便被Sam顶到了敏感点，身体明明已经因为激烈性爱而脱力却再一次沉沦于情欲之中。  
在又一声带着哭腔的呻吟中，Dean想起他忘了他的Sammy最讨厌被人质疑性能力了！哎，怎么就不长记性…


	4. Dean's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean的房间是日系动漫AV风格的

03 日系动漫AV套房（Dean房间主题）  
Dean当初以为建设旅馆只是Sammy一时脑热的私心产物，而日后不小的利润额则向他证明了斯坦福学霸的经营有道，也便没有再怎么反对，跟着弟弟投入到经营新生活的过程中。

唯独有一点，他始终都有些担心：Sam总是带着他在各种套房里来上几发，还美名曰实验，但是这臭小子就从来没担心过有顾客发现这房间里有不一样的使用痕迹么！虽然知道Sam每次都会做足清理工作，但Dean还是感觉心里有些发毛，他宁可在自己房间里和Sam做，不管多少次，至少这里是私人空间，安全。

但是说到自己的房间，Dean却又很纠结，他不想跟Sam在这里打炮，因为他当初选了一间日本AV动漫主题的房间作为自己的卧室！虽然风格很符合他多年来看亚洲色情杂志的口味，但是只要一想到Sam要在这种房间里上自己，Dean心想他还是宁可去和一只变形怪撸管。

再然后，事情就发展成，Dean不想在自己房间里做，不好意思在出售的客房里做，晃晃悠悠跑到Sam的房间里，搞得Sam在算账的时候无法集中精神，摁着自己的哥哥在账本上做运动，最后帐也没算成，耽误赚钱。

这么折腾过几次后，Sam迫不得已对Dean下了一个不准随便进屋的禁令。可是这下一来，两个人上哪里去发泄过多的精力呢？

早就看穿Dean别扭小心思的Sam倒是微微一笑，什么也没说，自顾自的过回了当年猎魔时的禁欲生活，早晨起来晨跑锻炼，天天吃蔬菜沙拉，活的那叫一个健康滋润。这可苦了Dean·放荡不羁爱自由·Winchester，再加上Sam过去经常把他干的分不清东南西北，突然一下让他过禁欲的生活，而且还是在一家天天经营情色生意的旅馆里，简直是丧心病狂！

 

于是，在头几天里Dean坚持的还不错，每天做一些旅馆的常规事物，晚上回到房间里看着墙上贴着的加大无码日本春宫图自慰，虽然总觉得少了Sam就觉得缺些什么，但小日子过得也还算可以。

由于地下室除了兄弟二人两间卧室外，多数时候也作为仓库使用，很少有人会下来，Dean也就基本上毫无顾忌，看AV都不插耳机，今天也不例外，地下室的走廊里回荡着不堪入耳的声音。

Sam到了晚上将夜班事项安排好后，便向工作人员道了晚安，往地下室里自己的房间走去。果不其然，刚刚才走完最后一个台阶，音量不小的情爱呻吟声便悉数传入Sam的耳中，伴随着淫荡的水声，女声的浪叫程度简直不堪入耳。

 

“Dean！！”

“Dean！！！关小音量！！”

“Dean！再不调小音量我就进来了！”

经过了三次警告反而换来Dean恶作剧般调大的音量，Sam终于忍无可忍的冲进了Dean房内。而后者被突然闯入的巨响吓到，正慌慌张张提着裤子准备不满的抗议，身边散落着几张已经皱巴巴湿乎乎的纸巾无言的说明了一切。

“Saammm！！！”

“Dean！！！”

伴随着二人不满的互瞪，Sam余光里清楚的看到Dean身后的电脑屏幕中色情的画面，这让他有些不满，Dean居然背着他自给自足？！他让两人进入禁欲状态可不是为了这个！！

感受到Sam不满情绪的Dean下意识后退了一步，靠在了电脑桌上，胡乱套上的牛仔裤遮挡不了腿间明显的鼓起。

Sam带着七分不满三分玩味的表情缓缓向Dean靠拢，将后者逼坐在电脑桌上，伸出一只手霸道的将Dean的下巴抬起，另一只手则在Dean的一声惊呼中附在那明显的勃起上用力的按揉着。

“你不是不喜欢在自己的屋子里干这些事？”Sam将话语贴合着手按动揉捏的频率一字一句的吹在Dean耳畔，热热的气息弄得Dean不住的发出一阵颤抖，双手慌张的摁在Sam的大手上，试图阻止Sam，却在腿间传来色情而大力的揉捏下不受控制的瘫软在Sam怀里。

“Sammy…啊哈…放手…呜…”已经几天没被Sam触碰过的身体违背了Dean的思想，迅速的起了反应，Dean微微带着祈求的声音传到Sam耳朵里简直就像是催情剂，伴随着Dean发热温软的身体，让Sam迅速的勃起。

拖着Dean将二人拉到床上，Sam几下便将Dean的勉强算是套在身上的衣裤扒光，压上身来，一只手依旧挑逗引诱着Dean腿间越来越硬的器官，另一只手也不安分的伸入Dean嘴中搅动着，两根手指略带恶意的玩弄着Dean灵活的舌头，引的后者只能发出无助的呻吟声。

“Dean，我们要在你的房间里做爱了。”Sam用一种低沉的语调继续在Dean耳边挑逗，明知道自己的哥哥不会同意，手上却越发的用力，换来的是身下人更加急促的喘息。

 

原本正是自己差点爽翻天的时刻，Sam的闯入吓得Dean直接萎了一半，而后突如其来的挑逗抚摸又让Dean快速的回到了快感的高峰。脑子里的声音一如既往的抗议着不能在自己屋里做，而身体的其他部分却早已败给了快感。尤其是听到了Sam的话语，羞耻感突然没来由的让Dean直接红了耳朵，却在下一瞬间被Sam含在嘴里玩弄着，搞得Dean断断续续的拒绝反而像是欲拒还迎。

“这下好了”，在理智败给欲望前最后一瞬间时，Dean脑子里不知为何飘过这四个字。

 

当Dean从射精中眩晕的快感里回过神时，Sam已经全裸的压在了自己身上，手间一片黏腻湿滑全部都是Dean释放的痕迹，趁着Dean大脑略微放空的时候，Sam将手指戳戳刺刺，就着手上精液的润滑，一点点浅浅埋入Dean的身后。

被填满、扩张的感觉并不恐怖，可怕的是当Dean感觉到全身都沉浸在情欲之中时，却发现Sam似乎并不打算操他...手指只是温柔的被穴口含住，没有过多的进入，也没有接触到Dean体内敏感的那一点，这种空虚感让Dean不满的扭动着却被Sam摁了下来。

“shhh...Dean，你确定想要？”Sam一边抚摸浅吻着Dean的胸口和两颗红缨，安抚着略微躁动的人，一边将本来就进入得不深的手指又慢慢抽出一些，这种完全不够格的挑逗使得Dean感到极度的空虚，他需要Sam像往常一样大力的爱抚他、进入他，甚至是弄疼他都好，都比现在这种半死不活、要做不做的状态强。

作为回应，Dean并没有说话，而是抬起膝盖磨蹭着Sam的裆部，感受着他弟弟怪物阴茎传来的温度，半是引诱半是祈求。而Sam微微一笑，一股热乎乎的气息喷在Dean的胸前，带出Dean的一阵颤抖战栗，顺势将他的双腿分开，把本来是浅浅含住的两根手指全部送入了Dean体中。

终于感受到一些进入的后穴让Dean发出小声满意的呻吟，便更加放松身体为扩张做准备，小穴裹着Sam的手指往更深处移动，最后在Sam的引导下，抵在了Dean的敏感点上。

明显感觉到Dean突然间的僵硬和随之而来的瘫软，Sam便知道自己又找对了地方，轻车熟路的开始了前列腺按摩。看着Dean在身下逐渐放空的眼神和眼角处开始聚集的生理性泪水，Sam一边很好的把握着力度和频率，准确的给予Dean强烈的快感，一边将自己和Dean的阴茎贴到一起上下搓动。

一前一后带来的快感很快的就让Dean叫出了声，已经射过的分身又一次回到了勃起状态，顶部也开始分泌着前液，沾湿了Sam的手。在两人越发激烈急促的喘息中，Sam还不忘富有技巧的用拇指揉搓着Dean的铃口，很快的便让Dean缴械投降，又一次射在两人腹间。随后Sam也跟随着Dean一起来到了高潮，白色浓稠的液体喷溅到了Dean的肚子上。

已经释放过两三次的小Dean在两人喘息着平稳下的过程中明显的显露了疲软的样子，粉嫩嫩、懒洋洋的垂在Dean的腿间，看上去好是可爱。而Sam仍旧埋在Dean体内的手指顽皮的继续摩擦着前列腺也没有换来这可怜器官的新动作，除了Dean愈发急促的喘息和逐渐染上哭腔的求饶声。

Dean快要被这快感折磨疯了，源源不断，没有尽头，他需要的是Sam的阴茎而不是那两根没完没了、现在还在绕着他前列腺转圈的该死的手指！最终，Dean还是败给了快感，顾不得什么羞耻心还有其他的奇怪心理作祟，奋力邀请Sam的进入。

而收到邀请的一方也毫不客气，毕竟Sam可是真的实打实的禁欲了一个多星期，一个挺身便进入到Dean的体内。由于并不算充分的润滑和太久没做，Dean感觉Sam的阴茎变得更大了，他能感觉到自己的肠壁包裹着Sam的分身，沿着每一根血管的轮廓。相比手指而言更加满足的快感让他忽略了不适，感受着Sam一下下顶撞在刚才几乎将他逼至绝望的一点上，带来了铺天盖地汹涌的快感，甚至又带给了Dean一次勃起！

最后由于之前的体力消耗过大，Dean并没有坚持太久，只是射出了稀薄少量的精水。而Sam一边感受着被裹紧所带来的温暖，一边射进了Dean的体内。临了还不忘加了一句：“Dean，你说这样你会不会怀上我的孩子？”这样色情而诡异的情话惊得Dean不由自主的收缩着肠道，绞的Sam射出了更多的精液，满满的填饱了Dean。

 

第二天一早，来退房的客人们无不例外的发现店主正一脸别扭的站在柜台后，脸上不自然的红晕和脖子处明显的草莓印记无言的说明了一切。

Dean·才不会怀孕·老子是男人·Winchester正戴着Sam硬塞进去的肛塞为客人们服务，因为Sam这个小变态坚称只要东西不流出去，怀孕是迟早的事。这又特么是从哪里学来的怪癖！！Dean的内心欲哭无泪，但由于昨晚上体力消耗过大，没那么多力气挣扎，便被Sam塞上了一枚体积不小的肛塞。

体内那种涨涨的感觉真的让他很容易就有种怀了孩子的错觉，要不是为了柜台里藏着的那块Sammy终于没有忘记买回来的苹果派，哼，趁着没人又悄悄吞下一大口派的Dean想到，老子绝对直接上了Sammy那个小兔崽子！！

“阿嚏！Dean？你是不是想了什么？嗯？”

突然间身后一只温暖的咸猪手附在了Dean的臀部，毫无预兆的揉搓了一把，带动道具在体内移动了一下。

 

 

卧槽不要这样！！！

——来自Dean Winchester内心的呐喊


	5. 浴室套房（清洗道具play）

Dean现在感觉有些慌了，肚子里难受的饱胀绞痛和身后明显的不适感，更不要提自己的反抗被Sam那家伙压制的微弱到几乎可以忽略不计，急促又带着点点呻吟的喘息声在这小小的空间里显得明显而又色情，Sam的一言不发却让他感到不由自主的紧张，真不知道这次Sammy又相想出了什么奇怪的性爱方式。  
忘了说，Dean正被Sam摁在一间盥洗室风格的房间里灌肠，比起以往的经历，这次意外翻倍的灌肠液早已将Dean Winchester折腾的双腿发软了。

今日的早些时候，当Dean又一次作死的试图在工作时间调戏自己亲弟弟时，Sam便想到了一个新点子，手中的鼠标咔嗒一点，电脑屏幕上便显示出“浴室套房（附加清洗器械）已预订”的字样。  
而一边嘴里继续说着糟糕的黄色笑话、一边正忙着整理单据的Dean并没有注意到Sam此时嘴角处不正常的上扬。  
然后在当天下午，Dean被带到了这间以清洗道具和浴室风格著称的客房中。

这间房是整间旅馆里比较受欢迎的几间情趣房之一，Dean日常除了清洁房间外最多的，就是在做一些润滑准备时，来这件屋子里寻找清洁的用品。  
房间并不大，只有一个小房间被装修的又像家用浴室又像医院的肛肠科检查处。除了角落里一张床外，还有一个金黄色的奇怪座位，可以将人固定成半躺的姿势在上面，配合上一边满满一架子的各种奇怪道具，总是能给这些有奇怪癖好的顾客们一些不一样的体验。  
有时候Dean从门外经过，总会听到一些让人脸红心跳的声音。而正是由于这间房受到不少顾客的亲睐，Sam也一直没找到合适的机会能和Dean一起使用房间，他总是对Dean和Dean的肉体有着各种各样神奇的幻想，多到让Sam自己都觉得不可思议，为什么一个好端端的斯坦福高材生会变成这个样子？Sam想了很久后将原因归结于对Dean的爱，有时候Dean那种想要却又不好意思面对各种情趣道具的反应和表情总是让他觉得很可爱，既然Dean不肯主动，那么便由他来创造这些性事上的快乐。

看到房间的Dean除了迅速的脸红外，并没有过多的反应。了解Sam肯定是又有什么新点子了，便没有什么反抗，慢慢的将自己脱了个精光。  
Dean介于白色和小麦色之间的肌肤看起来舒服的很，身上还有一些以前猎魔时期的伤疤，不再明显的腹肌已经变的有些柔软，手感好的让Sam没忍住多摸了几把，“啪”的一下被Dean拍走了一只咸猪手。  
“Sammy你能别这么娘吗？要做就快来！”Dean的脸微微发红，Sam的抚摸不知为何让他有些不好意思，再结合他们现在所处的房间，这样温柔的举动总让Dean觉得哪里怪怪的。  
“Dean？我来帮你…清洗吧！”  
啥⊙＿⊙？！

没等Dean反应过来，Sam便将自己的兄弟压在了那个奇怪的黄色座位上，顺着座位边的把手把Dean固定成一个半躺的姿势，Dean试着动了下手脚，却发现膝盖和手肘处已经被皮环固定住，他维持着一个半坐半躺的姿势，而双腿却被迫张开到极限，下体全部暴露在外，在Sam眼神深沉热切的注视下，Dean有些不好意思的想要将腿并拢却发现并不能做到，而发现Dean意图的Sam则直接给他上了一个分腿器，彻底限制了Dean的腿部活动。  
“Sam！” Dean小声抗议了一下，却发现根本没有效果。Sam早就转过身去准备东西了，并没有理他，被固定在座位上几乎不能动的Dean隐隐有种自己是菜板上鸭子的感觉，被冷落的感觉让他稍微有些不满的哼哼了几声。  
随后他看到了Sam手中那个巨大的注射针筒和连接的橡皮软管，身体不由自主的紧张起来。Sam平时很少管Dean清洗体内的事情，并不是他不想管，而是Dean很少允许Sam这么做，因为他觉得这样会显得自己很无能，连把自己洗干净都不会还算什么男人啊？然而现在突然就这样被摁住，Dean心里多少还是有些没底。  
同样也是意识到这个问题的Sam俯下身来，温柔的吻上Dean微微张开的双唇，轻柔安稳，带给Dean不少安慰与安抚，他便也热烈的回应着Sam，后者趁着这个放松的机会，手指游移到了那个熟悉的缝中，用同样温柔的力道抚摸着Dean的穴口，满意的听到身下人喉中突然的急喘后，将手中的软管推了进去。  
“唔...！”身后突然插入的橡皮管让Dean没忍住叫出声音来。随后在Sam的安抚下尽力放松紧张的肌肉，灌肠的液体顺利的流进了体内，全身只剩下小臂还能自由活动的Dean伸出一只手不由自主的抓住了Sam胳膊，在自己允许的范围内，轻微的扭动着臀部，忍受着这种清洗所带来的轻微不适感。  
而正是由于Dean的扭动，软管头部逐渐的滑蹭到了Dean的敏感点，随着水流越来越多的快感让Dean的性器逐渐的精神起来。然而当Dean意识到这不正常的快感时，已经来不及了，一边是管子抵在那一点上所带来的快感，一边是液体流过那一片区域扫刷着前列腺而带来不间断的酥麻，Dean不受控制的瘫软在座位上，全身微微泛着嫩粉色，用力的喘息着，腿间的东西高高翘起，让Sam看的差点没流下鼻血来。  
“Sammy...太多了...停下来...”越来越多的液体涌入体内，前所未有饱胀的感觉让Dean有些慌张，向Sam要求停止，却只看到后者加快了液体流入的速度，极速带来的快感和胀痛让Dean不由自主的夹紧了管子，躺在座位上不敢乱动了。

当注射器中那超出平常用量一倍的液体都进入到Dean体内后，Sam选取了一个明显偏长的肛塞，略长的头部刚好抵在Dean的前列腺上，再加上腹中的液体，他紧张的绷紧了身子在座位上。伴随着Sam微微带着些恶意的揉动柔软的肚皮，排泄的欲望和快感使得Dean的额头开始出现汗水。而Sam的另一只手也没闲着，一会儿折腾折腾Dean的乳头，一会儿又握住他高高翘起的器官来回撸动。没过多久，在这多重刺激下，Dean便射了出来。  
趁着Dean双目失神的看着天花板，Sam迅速的解开对Dean的束缚，引着他来到马桶前排出了体内的液体，如释重负的感觉让Dean舒服的叹了口气。可是还没等屁股捂热马桶圈，便被Sam以“多洗几次干净”的原因又折腾了两次。  
最后，由于已经在前戏时间被折腾了太久的Dean，一边略带不满的骂骂咧咧，一边被Sam扶上了一旁的床，依旧带着那个分腿器，摆成了一个跪趴的姿势，Dean看到Sam不知道从哪个抽屉里找出了一大罐润滑剂，正是他们平时为了旅馆使用所采购的那种牌子，不由得满意的从嗓子里发出了一个模糊的声音，终于要进正题了哈？便扭了扭腰配合着Sam的动作。

很不幸的，Dean这次又把他的Sammy想的太单纯了。  
Sam的手指在润滑的作用下很快的便捅进了两根，噗呲噗呲的出入在Dean的穴口，时不时的擦过前列腺或是对着敏感温热的肠壁扣扣挖挖，几下就弄得Dean软成了一滩水，撅着屁股、眯着眼睛在床上舒服的直哼哼，Sam心想要是这时候再把上次那套猫耳朵猫尾巴找出来一定会很养眼。这样想着，回忆起了之前那次Dean带着猫耳朵的样子，不由得感觉全身的血液都拼命往体下某处涌去。  
牛仔裤被顶的隆起了一个可观的高度，Sam索性便将自己身上的衣物也全都脱光了。原本正被两根手指填满后穴的Dean突然发现后边空空的，睁了睁眼睛，正巧看到Sam已经完全勃起的大家伙，顿时不由自主的咽了咽口水，想着也是要做，便平衡了一下身子，伸出一只手来想要握住小Sam。  
“啊哦，Dean，现在还不行。”被Sam发现意图的Dean突然回过身来，瞬间脸红到脖子根，抬起头费力的看着自己身高过高的弟弟，结果却被Sam捉住这只手，向着Dean的后背方向扭去，顺带着拉上了另外一只平衡身子的手，“咔哒”一声，双手的大拇指被Sam不知从什么地方变出的拇指拷锁在了一起。  
“Sam？”完全不晓得自己兄弟此举意义的Dean试探着叫了一声，回应他的却是重新回到体内的两根手指和更多的润滑剂，没有了胳膊平衡身子，Dean只能略微艰难的用脖子和肩膀支撑着身体，继续跪趴着被Sam的手指干，没过两分钟，便又在Sam娴熟的挑逗抚慰下再次变成了一滩软泥，双腿发颤的想要倒下却被腿间的道具限制住。

正当Dean被Sam的手指干到又要来到高潮时，Sam突然抽走了手指。  
几秒钟后，一个冰凉的东西毫无预兆的进入到Dean的体内，伴随着奇怪的吱喳声，身后轻微的撕裂感让Dean感觉自己正在被这个可怕的东西打开。  
“Sam Winchester你这个变态！！”Dean几乎是要哭出来的大骂了Sam一句，你居然对亲哥用扩张器！！Dean欲哭无泪的挣扎着，但不知为何，明明只是一个小小的拇指拷，却限制了他的活动，两只手十根手指只能在身后握紧又张开，除此之外完全不能做出什么更多的挣扎。  
“Dean乖，”看着Dean紧张的挣扎，Sam心里有一丝丝愧疚，他应该先说一句要做什么的，“我们来玩找敏感点的游戏吧。”意识到自己的失误后，Sam一边耐心的安抚着自己的兄弟，一边继续将手中的道具展开，直到Dean的身后可以容纳下三四根手指。  
被器械撑开的感觉并不好受，但是Dean也发现了，Sam并没有完全发挥这个道具可怕的作用，不由得心里还是舒坦了一些，臭小子还是知道要心疼哥哥的。当初采购这些道具的时候，那个叫Crowley的情趣玩具商人曾向他们展示过这玩意儿吓人的扩张极限。  
随即，看到Dean明显放松下来后，Sam便将三根手指伸入到Dean体内，来回的抠挖着，用手指搅动着敏感的肠肉，很快的便锁定了前列腺的位置，看着Dean骤然绷紧的身体、听着他带上哭腔的短促叫喊，Sam便知道自己的手指摸到对的地方，便不再多说，对着那一片小小的地区发起了密集进攻。  
然后，没过太久Dean就又射了一次。而Sam的手指却依然没有停下，来回在那一点上打转按摩抚弄着。刚刚高潮过的身体根本禁不起这样的挑逗，快感来的铺天盖地，身体也已经变成了好看的肉粉色，Dean的声音逐渐染上浓重的哭腔，而那三根手指依旧在体内尽职尽责的折腾着，让明显已经疲软的小Dean挣扎着，没过一会儿便又一次站了起来。  
Dean不知道Sam今天是怎么了，按照往常的规律，肯定是不会让他射的，而不是像现在这样，体内的快感无穷无尽，已经快要变成一场折磨，他发出的求饶被Sam的手指弄得早已断断续续，根本听不懂是什么意思，眼角的泪水也丝毫没有起到任何作用，反而似乎让Sam更加享受着弄哭哥哥的过程。  
又一次的，Dean在Sam完美的前列腺按摩下达到了高潮，已经明显稀薄了不少的精液喷溅在白色的床垫上，同时，让Dean最不想承认的是他竟然被两根手指造成的被快感折磨到哭了出来，Sam那个臭小子肯定会因为这个笑话他好久！  
“Sam…够了吧…”听到已经沙哑的声音，Dean不由自主的把声音降了下去，接连的高潮让他已经消耗了大部分了体力，如果不是双腿间的那个分腿器一直支撑着膝盖，怕是早就趴在床垫上起不来了，然而，Dean清楚地知道，Sam还没有干他，这个臭小子到底在干什么？Dean已经没什么力气想了，浑身发软的吸了吸鼻子，想要休息一会儿。  
“Dean？”看着被高潮折腾到要脱力的Dean，Sam好笑的拍了拍哥哥的脸，不等Dean完全睁开双眼，便又拉扯着他摆出了新的体位，玩够了后，Sam准备亲自提枪上阵了。

“Sam！不…啊…呜，轻，轻一点…”Dean万万没想到今天会是这样，在得知了Sam是因为早晨他那几个糟糕黄色笑话在特意惩罚他后，还没等大脑做出反应，便被Sam埋在自己体内的东西顶的又发出了好几声诱人的尖叫。  
分腿器让他无法并拢双腿，便被Sam摆成一个类似把尿的姿势，背对着Sam和墙面，面对着那个黄色的奇怪座椅，而Sam坐在床上，一只手从身后伸过来，来回玩弄着Dean的乳头，另一只手则用力的抬高Dean的一条腿，性器则凶猛的在Dean体内捣弄着。这样尴尬的体位让Dean总是有种要被Sam的大家伙顶出去摔在地上的错觉，便下意识的将体内那根滚烫的东西夹得更紧，尽力的往后向Sam怀里靠过去。再加上之前二人对于Dean前列腺的探索，让Sam的每一下进攻都准确的撞在那些敏感点上，逼出Dean一声声越来越高亢的呻吟和更多带着哭腔的求饶。

最后呢，Sam在Dean体内射了两次，Dean由于先前接二连三的高潮，只是射出了极少量透明稀薄的液体。同时被迫给Sam保证以后再也不用反攻什么的开玩笑，Dean心想，他这个哥哥当的越来越郁闷了。  
照例第二天的情况是这样的：Dean浑身发软的在床上躺了大半天，下午的时候终于能扶着腰下床了，刚从地下室里自己的房间来到了大堂处，就看到Sam笑的一脸意味不明，不由得背后一阵冷汗。  
下一次又要怎么做呢？——来自Sam内心甜蜜的苦恼。

 

===============  
第五章预告：电车PLAY


	6. 电车Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还记得第二章时Dean答应Sammy要求的附加条款么~~

05 电车Play  
事情该怎么说呢，自从上次被Sam做到小Dean连着两天都萎靡不振后，Dean硬生生一个多星期没让Sam近身，毕竟如此巨大的精力体力消耗不是一两天就能恢复过来的， 他们（尤其是Dean）已经不再是二十出头的身体了，他需要一些时间来缓解纵欲过度。  
而Sam则意识到自己上次在浴室房间里，又是前列腺按摩、又是带着惩罚性质的和Dean做爱，确实是有点玩的过了头，撇撇嘴角，摸了摸自己的头发，默许了Dean这几天适当的疏离。  
然而，日子还是要继续过，炮也是要继续打的。  
在相安无事大半个月后，被旺季来临，连续工作折腾到精神肉体双重疲惫的Dean也终于向Sam发出了一个邀请。  
是的，还记得之前那次Sam答应Dean的一次自主选择权嘛？【注：还记得第二章里Dean说的附加条款吗】Dean在经过一段时间的心理斗争后，终于向自己的生理需求低了头，红着脸对着Sam提出了一个要求：  
“…&*……%@￥#%…”  
“Dean，你说什么？”  
“…#…电车…&房￥…”  
“你是说想去电车的房间是吧？”被Dean难得一见的支支吾吾惊到的Sam还是凭借着斯坦福大脑大致猜出了Dean也许是想兑现当初那次由自己选择房间的权利，便没有多说什么，直接将脸颊仍旧有些微红的Dean带到了那间以地铁电车为主题而设计布置的房间里。

Sam知道Dean一向对于这些事情会不由自主的有些害羞，就算是过去那个可以在酒吧轻易与美女调情的Dean，再怎么放荡不羁爱自由，对于每当自己被压在下边的时候，都是会有些纠结，毕竟他的亲哥哥，Dean Winchester从小一把屎一把尿的把Sam拉扯大，从小便是Sammy心中的英雄，结果后来还把自己给搭进去不说，还是在下边的那个，有些时候甚至Dean自己都搞不懂他到底在纠结害羞个什么劲，可每每面对Sam的时候，他还是会不由自主的心跳加快。  
不过这次，既然是Dean提出的邀请，也许他真的应该试着主动起来？在进入房间的时候，Dean不确定的这样想着。

房间里的布置和其他房间里“主题道具+大床”的构造完全不同，这间房虽然并没有过多的Kinky道具或是暗示色情的装修，可却也是很吸引眼球的一间房：除了必备的浴室进行了简洁的欧美白色风格装修，房间里大部分的空间都被拿来规划成一节几乎可以以假乱真的地铁车厢。  
从一进门时模仿地铁站台的装修，再到那个完全可以冒充真实地铁的车厢，就连车厢门也被设计成在开门时播报一些和地铁里常规播报内容类似的话语，只不过暗含了更多情色的词语。然后是车厢内部，红色的座椅为了让客人更加舒适而改成了柔软的沙发模式，而非真实地铁里硬邦邦的座椅。扶手栏杆等遵循了地铁车厢的传统布置，只不过在平常需要抬起手才能握到的栏杆处，添加了两幅可以移动的皮质手铐，情趣之感顿时呼之欲出。  
值得一提的是，Sam当初在设计的时候专门选择了顶楼的一个拐角房间，这样在座椅的背后，是一扇正对着外面街道的大窗户，而同样的，左手边也是如此，在中间夹着大约一个两米长的座椅，右手边则模拟了一个地铁车厢末端常见的车厢连接处的门，上边的窗户玻璃也刚好和走廊里存放消防软管的盒子所处位置对应，放置了一面大镜子。之所以这样的设计，是由于Sam考虑到来选择电车房间的客人多半是为了寻求一个在公众场合的刺激感，所以便设计了相比其他房间多出两倍的窗户空间，增强了一种被他人观察的感觉，而为了保护客人的隐私，车座后和左手边两扇面临着街道的窗户都装了单向镜子，使用房间的人能看到外边的车水马龙，而外面路过的人看着这两扇窗子只会看到街道或是天色的反射。  
当然，对于Sam的这一设计，Dean并不知情，他以为镜子就真的是普通镜子，而那些来到旅馆的人们，本来都是因为自己或伴侣或多或少的癖好，反而追求这种暴露在外的刺激。所以轮到Dean走进这节伪造的地铁车厢时，还是下意识的后退了一步。

“Dean？”Sam站在车厢内部试探着叫道，看Dean的表情就知道他绝对是对这几扇窗户有些顾忌。  
“Sam…我，我想换个房间。”Dean看了看透明敞亮的窗户又看了看站在车厢中部的Sam，咽了咽口试，老天，他可真高。  
“不行，其他房间都售出了。要么在这里，要么不做。”带着一些被调动起来的恶趣味，Sam决定利用这次Dean对于暴露的恐惧好好地调戏一下自己的亲哥哥。  
“……”只见Dean的眼神稍稍畏缩了一下，便拔脚转身便要溜掉。  
吃到嘴边的肉怎么能就这么跑了？！Sam动了动刚才拿在手里的遥控器，直接关上了车厢的门，把准备开溜的Dean碰了一鼻子灰。  
“Dean.”只一个词，Dean便停在了原地，Sam声音中低沉的命令与情欲都没有任何掩饰，Dean无奈的发现就因为这么一句话，太久没发泄过的某个地方甚至开始起了反应。一边感慨着小Dean的立场不坚，一边后悔自己为什么会有主动的想法，现在的事实情况是根本用不着他主任何动，就凭刚才的逃跑未遂，Sam今天便有足够的理由把他干的一天不能下床。  
“Dean，”听到Sam就站在自己身后的声音，没来得及做出任何反应的Dean便发现自己的双手已经被Sam捉住，皮质手铐的触感附上了两只手腕。“给你一分钟时间，想想待会儿怎么向我求饶吧。”  
“Sammy…”感受着Sam热热的鼻息就那么故意的喷在自己的脖颈上，声音不由得有些发颤，本来逃跑就是个挺没骨气的事，这下更要被Sammy这小子抓住把柄玩个够了！  
正当Dean努力思索该怎么办的时候，一只大手突然伸进了裤缝，一把握住Dean的左半边屁股用力的揉搓着，而另一只手也像是说好了一般，绕道前面一下子解开了裤带和拉链，握住里面微勃的器官揉弄着，顺带着还很快的将Dean扒了个精光。  
大半个月没有性生活的Dean差点被突然的快感惊得叫出声来，奈何两只手被拷在背后，只能被动的承受着来自Sam色情的挑逗，没几下便喘着粗气双腿发软。而Sam却动了动大拇指，恶意的扣着Dean肿胀性器的铃口，瞬间让Dean的粗喘变成了变调的呻吟。  
然而，恶趣味如Sam Winchester，凭借着多年的经验，在Dean高潮的前一刻，他的手熟练而又毫不留情的制止了Dean的释放，看着怀里的人因为得不到高潮而难耐的扭动，Sam感觉自己迅速的硬了起来，便拉着Dean在座位前坐下，指了指自己明显隆起的裆部示意Dean。  
再说Dean这边，本来正爽的要不要的，突然被遏止住高潮的感觉真心不是闹着玩。他觉得自己的下体都要爆炸了，却被Sam拉着跪在了座位前，看着面前裆部鼓起的一大块，也知道他们又来到了Sammy这个小变态最喜欢的高超限制部分，便抱着早死早超生的心态，慢慢的探过身去，用舌头和牙齿配合着，解开了皮带裤链。抬头看了一眼Sam，发现他也如同自己一般呼吸沉重，便将面前硕大的东西全部含入了嘴中。

Dean嘴中含着Sam的家伙，舌头灵活的在不多的缝隙中移动，带来的温热感觉将小Sam包裹在这个细腻的口腔中。这简直太舒服了，Sam甚至不愿意Dean的嘴巴离开，不过，他还有更多有意思的点子。  
几分钟后，Sam将脸色潮红的Dean拉了起来，摆成一个跪趴在座椅上的姿势，脸正对着座椅背后的窗户，夜间窗外的车水马龙显得更加明亮，Dean心里不由得一阵发凉：室内开着灯，外面又是天黑，这下子路过的人只要抬起头来，便能看到他和Sam。被人窥视的恐惧让Dean努力的往后缩着，却被Sam一把摁住脖子，侧脸贴在窗户上，跪在座位上的双腿间也霸道的挤进了Sam的一条腿，完全不能反抗。  
“Sam，会被看到的……卧槽！你在干嘛…嗯！”就在Dean反抗的同时，Sam直接将自己完全勃起的性器贴着Dean的臀缝擦了过去，会阴处的快感瞬间吓得Dean忘记了要反抗，腿发软的任由Sam滚烫的阴茎来回的在自己臀缝里摩擦戳刺着。  
“来，Dean含住它，外面不会有人看到的。”待到Sam终于停止了对Dean臀部的干戳后，将两根手指送到Dean嘴边，后者听话的将手指含住，换来的却是两根手指在嘴中恶作剧的搅动，口水从无法合拢的嘴角边流出。随后，当那两根不停折腾自己舌头的手指终于离开后，没等Dean喘过气来，便发现那两根手指又通过另一个入口来到了他的体内。

Sam将两根手指尽数埋进Dean的后穴中，手指缓慢的进出转动着，指腹细细摩擦着Dean敏感的肠壁，时不时的向两个方向张开，时不时的扣挠几下，一会儿的功夫便让Dean的分身顺利的流出了透明的前液。  
而感受着体内越来越明显的快感，Dean突然想起了上次被Sam前列腺按摩的经历，那种绝望的快感到现在还让他想起来就腿软，再加上Sam刚才一个戳刺刚好停在他的前列腺上，从脊柱扩散开来的快感让Dean不由自主的想要逃开体内两根肆虐的手指，直起腰来想要尽力的向上躲去。  
被Sam发现Dean这一企图后，先前流连在Dean胸前两点的手毫不留情的转移回了臀部，一把将想要通过直起腰跪直而躲避手指的Dean又摁了回来。这一下子正好又坐到了Dean的敏感点上，一瞬间就叫出了声，只好软成一滩水趴在那里忍受着Sam故意刺激着前列腺的手指。

“呜…Sammy不，要戳了…不要…”听着Dean无力发出的求饶声，Sam将手指抽了出来，在穴口处的褶皱上来来回回的戳点了几下，看着Dean摊倒在座位上的样子，便把自己已经勃起多时的性器对准了Dean身后那正在一张一合的地方。  
看到自己求饶有效的Dean心想终于松了口气，感受着Sam阴茎滚烫的温度，努力放松自己准备迎接进入的时候，却发现那根柱状物体只是浅浅的抵在入口处。  
身体上的情欲早已被Sam煽风点火调动的差不多了，而体内经过扩张按摩后的瘙痒和空虚则更是叫嚣的凶猛，在这个节骨眼下，Sam竟然只是把东西戳在那里的行为实在是让Dean想哭。他试着扭动腰往后靠，却发现单凭自己的屁股根本不能将Sam的器官吞下，而双手又被拷在背后够不到任何东西。  
扭过头来看着Sam翘起的一边嘴角，Dean心里便知道该做什么了，他太了解Sammy的小癖好了，只是他觉得自己真的做不到…

看着Dean满眼哀求自己快操进来的眼神，Sam差一点把持不住自己，不过他想要等到Dean自己把话说出来，便狠狠压制自己的冲动，继续转而在Dean身前的几个敏感区域煽风点火。  
果然，又一轮被限制的高潮后，Dean红着眼眶开始向Sam求饶了，只是依旧红着脸不肯说出某句话。那么再来一次？  
被Sam爱抚着腿间敏感的器官，身后是大家伙不肯进入的撩拨，这一次Dean彻底败下阵来：“操我啊，Sam！”  
“Dean你说什么我没听清？”又有手指可以的抠挖着括约肌而不深入。  
“我，我说，你快操我！！”眼中带着情欲的生理泪水，Dean实在是无法忍受这些感觉了，红着脸豁出去了大喊了一句话，而喊完后他恨不得直接晕过去。  
终于得到自己心仪回答的Sam则一个挺身，直接用自己的阴茎将Dean顶在了窗户上，被填满的感觉让Dean满意的发出了类似猫叫的声音，而下一个瞬间便意识到自己又贴在了那面窗户上，惊得又是赶紧往后退，反而将Sam的东西吞的更深，狠狠地刮过前列腺，没几下便由于剧烈的快感，居然就让Dean这么射出来了！  
完了，Dean在射精的那一刻心想，他是不是萎了。  
看到Dean反应的Sam不由得觉得好笑，毕竟小Dean已经被他撩拨了这么久，好几次想要出来都被遏制住，但是看到Dean脸上那比哭还难看的表情时，Sam便猜到了自己哥哥在想什么，没有多说话，一只手附在刚射过还半软的分身上，另一只手解开了Dean的手铐，将他再次压在玻璃前，快速的抽插起来。

最后，Sam照例在Dean体内射了出来，发热的液体糊了满满一肠道，让Dean觉得怪难受，不由自主的扭动屁股想要让Sam将仍旧深埋体内的作案工具拔出来，夹紧的动作使得肠壁裹紧了依旧坚挺的器官，刺激的Sam立刻放弃了“今天就这样吧，不用次次都把哥哥吃干抹净”的想法。  
于是，没等Dean做出任何反应，便被Sam摆成了一个躺在座位上，双腿几乎被举过肩膀的姿势，迅速的再次进攻着Dean可怜的敏感点。  
“嗷…Sam，慢、慢一点…啊哈…”Dean快要被他发情的弟弟干的散架了，而且他发誓刚才听到自己身上的骨头发出了很恐怖的声音，可是现在他被Sam的阴茎冲撞的连话都说不清楚，只能嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着，快感呈倍的增加，没过多久，便合着Sam的节奏，两人一起到达了高潮。  
经历了过多体力消耗的Dean很快便在Sam的爱抚下昏昏欲睡了，考虑到已经被做的腿软，便没有拒绝Sam公主抱的要求，两人回到了Dean的房间，一点点做着清洁善后工作。

只不过……  
“Dean？”  
“…嗯，什么？”  
“下一次，我们…”Sam又开始酝酿下一次的计划。  
“说！”而不知为何，那股熟悉的不祥的感觉又一次从Dean心中升起。  
“我们来玩监禁主题吧！！”Son of a Bitch！！  
“…你…你滚……”

========================  
第六章预告：监禁笼子Play！！【写了这么久终于写到了最想写的那章TUT


	7. 笼子Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章进行万众期待的笼子Play

6 红色笼子套房（监禁Play）  
说来也奇怪，自从上次Sam提过玩真正的SM监禁后，便在没有了动静。搞得Dean先是心惊胆战了两天，生怕直接被大脚怪Sam Winchester拖到二楼的那个房间里锁起来。后来发现Sam并没有什么动作，也就渐渐放下心来。  
说起来，这次Sam看上的房间其实是整间酒店里入住率最低的套房。  
这间房当初选用了大红色作为主色调装修，再加上那个巨大的红色笼子，很容易就营造出一种贵族禁脔的气氛，更别提和其他房间相比多到翻倍的道具，以及那张依旧柔软舒适、却被放置在笼子中央的大床。按理来说，如此挑战人视觉的装修应该会吸引到很多预定，然而现实和理想还是有些差距。出于某些原因，这间最符合情趣套房标准的房间居然成了全酒店入住率最低的屋子，一开始Sam还有些不得其解，后来观察过几次前来入住的顾客们，便得出了答案。  
原因其实很简单，一说起情趣旅馆，很多人首先就想到SM和角色扮演，然而似乎是由于前来消费的顾客们往往“段数不足”，并没有几个人敢挑战这间房，大多数人看着房屋的宣传册时还是会表情僵硬的将这一页翻过去选择课堂或是Hello Kitty套房。而入住笼子房的，往往都是一些口味独特的日本顾客或是经验丰富的资深SM爱好者。  
于是，这间房也成了Sam一直以来想要挑战却又不太敢的存在。

不过，有件Dean一直刻意忽略的事，却让他在心底对这间房有着一丝奇怪的向往。自打几年前从地狱里爬回来后，Dean在很长一段时间里一直被梦魇折磨着，地狱里的折磨与酷刑全部变成了他的噩梦，让他几乎疯掉。后来，一次偶然，Dean发现疼痛可以帮助他分辨现实与地狱。也就是在那个时候起，在Sam的带领下，两个人磕磕碰碰的进入了一个新世界。  
在这个世界里，二人的关系发生了翻天覆地的变化，Sam的那些奇怪小癖好也被彻底激发起来，虽然Dean一开始的目的并不在此，渐渐地也变得享受起来，然而骨子里的害羞和自尊却不允许他过多的这样做，久而久之，床事上的别扭性格反而成了二人生活的一丝情趣。  
不过话是这么说，但每当Dean想到这间房里特质的铁链，恐怖的道具和那只巨大的笼子，他还是有些害怕这些东西会再次激起自己对于地狱可怕的回忆。很多时候，有Sam在身边他都觉得很安全，被陪伴被爱护，然而嗜痛的习惯却让他在心底有丝丝渴望能更多地被自己的弟弟虐待。  
于是话又说回来了，对于这些事情一直态度别扭的Dean怎么可能好意思对Sam说嘛！“Sam，请你用力的操我！把我锁起来！”娘爆了好吗！！！Dean郁闷的嚼着披萨想道。  
然而，坐在对面的Sam一边用叉子伴着沙拉，一边看着Dean的表情，就知道他的哥哥肯定是又陷在自己纠结的思绪中出不来了，左嘴角向后一扯，露出一个鬼畜的笑，似乎想到了什么。  
“Dean，我们来玩个游戏吧？”Sam身子向前倾了一些。  
“好啊，你说。”Dean咽下嘴中的食物，看着自己的弟弟，觉得不知道为什么，屋里似乎有点凉？  
“我们来打赌…就赌你一星期不会开黄腔！”Sam的脸上绽放出“你肯定会输”的完美笑容。  
“凭什么啊，我要是赢了你也让我上你一次！！”被Sam笑容惹怒的Dean信誓旦旦自己一定会赢，却忘记了游戏规则是由Sam提供。  
“成交，输了的话，下周末我们来玩完全服从的游戏，你不能有任何抗议。”看着Dean的表情，Sam更有信心的觉得自己离二楼的那个房间不远了。  
不知为什么，Dean心里也暗暗觉得事情和二楼那个预订率超低的房间有关。然而一想到自己要完全服从于Sam的指令，下体却是一阵异样的悸动，心里还有个小小的声音说他很期待，这个念头二话没说被Dean立刻拍灭了，他才不是受虐狂好嘛。

在接下来的一周里，Dean一开始坚持得很好，却在倒数第二天时不小心破了功，输掉了赌注，看着Sam得意的微笑，Dean简直恨不得把手里的东西糊一熊脸，而心中却在一个极小的区域开始对接下来抱以期待。  
毕竟再怎么说Sam也是智商过人情商超高的天才，Dean这些年里这点小心思、小纠结，作为弟弟的他一直是看在眼里的，现在眼前有一个机会可以让他们在享受愉快性爱的同时彼此再有一个突破，何乐而不为呢？

于是……  
“Dean，跪下。”  
刚一进门，Dean便在Sam一声没有感情的呵斥下，双膝一软，跪在了Sam的面前。  
“接下来的一天里，我是你的主人，让你做什么你就做什么，违反规则会有惩罚，让我满意会有奖励。现在，哪里不懂赶紧说，没问题的话从现在起不许讲话。”Sam突然一反常态，严肃的俯视着Dean，真的像个主人一样压抑着身下的人。  
“Sam…你可别玩死你哥…”Dean咽了咽口水，不太确定的抬起头来，看到Sam已经带着着情欲的眼神，心里其实是很紧张的，既期待又害怕，习惯性的别扭还让他暂时不能接受这次的角色扮演，然而Sam伸出手来带着抚慰和宠爱的摸了摸自己的头，温暖的手掌触摸着软软的头发，竟莫名的让Dean安心下来。  
“很好，把衣服脱了。”看着Dean逐渐进入状态，Sam一开始微微悬着的心也跟着松了口气。他并不是要把Dean调教成受虐狂，而是几年来的经历后，他想确认Dean确实已经将地狱里糟糕的东西都忘记，向前前进了。

“Dean？我想这次我们会需要一个安全词。”看着正脱衣服的人，Sam觉得还是准备一些保护措施比较好。  
“安全词？”第一次到了要安全词的地步，刚刚放松没多少的Dean心里又开始紧张，集中精神稍一思索，“派”。  
听到意料之中的词后，Sam内心虽然黑线了一下，却还是迅速回归角色，带着已经全裸的Dean来到了那个红色的大笼子前，打开门来，先一步将Dean推了进去。随后又在笼子的入口处摸出一条特质铁链拴在了Dean的一个脚腕上，锁好笼门，转身准备要离开。  
“喂！Sammy！你去哪！”看着自己要被锁起来丢在这里，Dean心里一阵紧张，虽然Sam有说过现在不能说话，还是没忍住叫住了自己的兄弟。  
“我去准备一些东西，不会离开，另外，你违反规则一次。”Sam回过身来，看着笼子里的人，心里突然有一种他把小动物关起来了的感觉。看着Dean眼中明显的紧张，恶趣味的伸手捏住Dean胸前的一点，满意的听到一声急喘后便走开了。  
被留在笼子里的Dean有些百无聊赖，坐在床上等着Sam回来，有一搭没一搭的抖着脚腕上的铁链想要缓解紧张，然而一想到接下来Sam会怎么对他，胯下那东西居然兴奋的微微抬头了！Dean对自己的身体十分无语，但却又紧接着意识到，这么说来他对于性事的期待和对Sam的信赖其实早已战胜了几年前地狱的体验，也许以后他也可以彻底放下这些时不时的担心和没来由的紧张了。

拿着一些会用到的物品返回的Sam一进屋便看到Dean一脸纠结的表情，便知道他的哥哥是又在进行心理斗争，便严肃的清了清嗓子，示意Dean游戏开始，看着后者在自己的注视下慢慢的跪在了笼子前，才抬脚走过去。  
“Dean你做的很好。”Sam又一次摸了摸Dean的脑袋，只不过这次是奖励性质。看到Sam露出满意的表情，Dean心里也不由自主的涌出一阵自豪，就像小狗成功捡回飞盘而被主人表扬了一样。  
等等？！小狗？！Dean心里觉得哪里不对，然而不等他多想，Sam便俯下身子捉住Dean的下巴，不由分说的吻住了Dean的唇，还伴随着霸道的撕咬舔舐，弥漫开来的情欲和快感让Dean立刻决定不管那么多，全身心的投入这场新探索中。  
在几个让人头脑发昏、浑身发热的吻后，Dean发现自己又不知道什么时候被Sam给锁在了床上，四肢向四个方向拉伸，被几乎每间房都有的皮质手铐拷住。Sammy一定是有什么新花样了，怀着和以往不太一样的期待，Dean这次甚至可以说是愉悦的等待着Sam的行动。  
然而……  
“卧槽，这是什么！”突然胯间传来的冰凉感觉让Dean惊了一跳，急忙直起脖子，刚好看到Sam手中握着一罐刮胡泡沫在他双腿间喷着，另一只手还拿着一把老式剃刀。  
“作为你刚才违反规矩的惩罚，Dean，你会感谢我的，再出声的话我不介意帮你找个口塞。”Sam完全没有抬头看Dean一眼，便开始了手上的动作，唰唰两下，Dean便明显感觉腿间的毛发被剃了下来，立刻紧紧闭上了嘴巴，不敢说什么了。  
很快的，Dean身上除了头发意外的毛发就基本上被Sam全剃掉了，腿间微微有种火辣辣的疼痛，就连腋下也都没有放过。在Sam可以的挑逗下，Dean明显感觉自己比以往要敏感了不知道多少倍，粉红色的器官没有了耻毛的遮挡，完全勃起在那里却反而显得更加诱人。  
随后，Sam拿出一瓶透明的液体，倒出些许在手上，耐心的涂抹在Dean胸前两点，在加上一点特意的撩拨，胸前的快感很快便让Dean的分身流出水来。然而，仿佛还没有玩够似的，Sam又将更多的液体涂抹到Dean的分身上，伴随着节奏耐心的套弄着，在Dean剧烈喘息着即将高潮前，照例摸出一个小小的阴茎环，“咔哒”一下断绝了Dean发泄的道路。沉浸在快感之中却突然被终止的Dean难耐的想要并拢双腿，却被脚上的铁链限制住，哼哼唧唧的想要继续蹭着Sam的大手获得更多快感，却感觉有什么冰凉的东西在自己分身的前端打转。  
不，千万别是我想的那样！Dean心里一惊，迅速从欲望中恢复理智，睁开眼睛正好看到Sam将一根尿道塞挤入自己的铃口，金属的冰凉触感让他下意识的叫出了声，身体有些发颤的接受着这个限制自己快活的玩意儿。  
紧接着，身后又是一阵熟悉的戳刺的感觉，Sam已经开始做润滑扩张工作了啊，不知为何Dean心里松了口气，努力配合着放松自己的肌肉，任由Sam的两根手指沾着润滑剂和那不知名的透明液体涂满自己的内壁。  
然而，温度似乎有点高？涂过药的几处都渐渐的变得越来越热，越来越躁动，胸口渴望被玩弄，阴茎渴望着发泄，而紧紧裹着Sam手指的肠壁则变得越来越痒麻，想要什么更粗的东西捅进来，伴随着Sam恶意将手指置于敏感点上来回的按摩，Dean在疯狂的喘息之余，忽然意识到这次似乎是被下药了。  
“Sammy…碰碰我……”禁受不住太强的欲望来袭，Dean很快的便忽略了不准说话的规则，向Sam发出了求饶，换来的却是前列腺上惩罚的一摁，直窜头顶的快感让Dean的阴茎又一次勃起打在自己小腹上，却不能够排出任何东西。  
“Dean要乖。”Sam一边侵略性的吻着本来就喘不上气的人，一边又将一条拉珠涂满润滑剂，不由分说的迅速塞进了Dean的后穴。饱胀的感觉多少缓解了一些体内的燥热，而最后一颗珠子刚好被设计成了肛塞的形状，卡在穴口上，阻止了Dean无意识的排出行为。  
被春药和道具折腾的Dean眼神也有些涣散，嘴角也聚集起一些水渍，他总感觉Sammy今天一定会“好好”的把他玩到不能下床，便带着祈求的眼神看着自己的爱人。  
一般来说，狗狗眼这招只适用于Sam，而今天已经顾不得那么多的Dean，在身体因素的影响下，却也向对方漏出了难得一见的狗狗眼，很可惜，在Sam决定全力发挥自己这些性癖好的时候，这种眼神只能是更加撩人，而非Dean想要的祈求。于是，Sam又想到了一些好点子，低头解开了Dean四肢的束缚。  
一获得自由的Dean立刻蜷成了一个肉球，双手无助的套弄着已经被封锁住射精通道的器官，快感成倍增加却无法释放，很快的便无力的瘫倒在床上。而在一边守株待兔欣赏美景的Sam也直接顺手，将Dean无力的双手双脚分别向后拷在了一起。  
“Dean？”  
“嗯…啊…”Dean勉强集中精神，眼睛里的生理泪水让他只能勉强看清Sam的轮廓。  
“Dean，等一下我会打开震动，设定为一个小时，试着接受它。”Sam一边啄吻着Dean的脖颈，一边下达了这无情的命令，不等Dean反应过来求饶，便打开了拉珠的震动开关，十几颗珠子开始疯狂的在肠道内搅动，拼命撞击着Dean的敏感点。  
看着Dean全身瞬间绷紧后立刻瘫软成一团，浑身无助的在大床上扭动，看着如此生动的画面，Sam感觉自己身体里的血液都在迅速向腿间涌去，不过现在还不是时候。Sam一边克制住自己的欲望，一边走出笼子，将Dean一个人锁在里面，自己坐在笼子外边的沙发上开始处理旅店的日常事务，耳边有Dean不断地呻吟作为伴奏，彻底为二人形成了一种主仆关系的气场。

伴随着Sam有意无意的调节震动强度，Dean清楚的感觉到自己的一丝一毫全部被Sam掌握，他操纵者自己的一切，就像主人一般，给予Dean安全感的同时又带来巨大的快感，即使现在高潮被限制了，Dean甚至都没有想过要使用自己的安全词，被Sam掌握在手中的感觉让他觉得异常安心。同样，Sam也从两人的状态里得到了巨大的满足，为自己的哥哥带来快感的同时还满足了自己的占有欲，操纵着Dean所有的求饶和呻吟。  
一个小时过得飞快，体内的珠子已经停止了震动，伴随着几次没有射精的高潮，Dean浑身汗湿了躺在床上，大口喘着粗气，待到稍微恢复了一些后，拼命压制下自己体内翻江倒海的燥热和情欲，望着Sam所在的角度开始哼哼唧唧的求饶：“Sam…让我射吧…Sammy求你…”  
看着就像刚从水里捞出来的Dean，Sam打开了笼子的门，走到床边，任凭Dean挣扎着蹭到自己身边，嘴中吐出毫无逻辑的句子。用手握住Dean的勃起，听着身下人猛然变得尖利的倒吸一口气，套弄了几下后便解开了阴茎环。  
看到Sam解开了束缚的Dean松了口气，强烈的高潮让他不止一次怀疑自己的那玩意儿是不是会坏掉，血液回流多少缓解了阴茎头部的紫红，而那根该死的尿道塞依旧堵住了发泄的通道，令Dean徘徊在高潮附近却不得高潮。  
“Sammy，求你了，拿掉它…会坏的…”不得已，Dean只好继续努力求饶，希望Sam能赶快来上他而不是继续这漫长的前戏，他可不想Sam一会儿又想出什么鬼点子来折腾人。  
正如Dean所期待的，Sam终于决定不再继续折腾自己了。只见Sam又一次伸出手摸了摸Dean的头，便将注意力集中在仍旧被禁锢的下体上，伴随着对一对已经硕大的囊袋的抚弄，Sam缓缓将道具抽出了一些，明显感觉到Dean那一瞬间由于塞子离开的压力而放松的摊倒在床上，便继续着抽出的动作，仔仔细细的在尿道内壁转动着。尿道内部的摩擦快感远比套弄阴茎来的凶猛，几秒钟的功夫，Dean的声音便染上了哭腔，浑身抽搐着，精液顺着道具的缝隙一点点艰难向外渗透着，却仍旧因为道具没有完全离开体内而不得快活。  
一点点的，带着些挑弄，Sam终于慢慢将道具完全从Dean的铃口中旋转着拔出，随即立刻用嘴包裹住Dean的阴茎，受到了极大刺激的器官在Sam嘴中抽搐着便射了出来，下体被温暖口腔包围的快感让Dean甚至有种他要失禁的错觉。  
还没等他从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，Sam的嘴唇又不依不饶的和Dean的唇展开了新一轮纠缠，随着Sam对于Dean舌头的吸吮，将自己嘴中的体液也过继到Dean嘴里，二人口腔中弥漫着精液特有的麝香味，被Sam吻得顾不上喘气的Dean只能发出几声呻吟示弱，同时也导致了白色的液体顺着嘴角流了下来，场景看起来好不淫靡。  
“尝尝自己的味道，Dean。”激吻过后，Sam还不忘故意火上浇油，一句话刺激的Dean一瞬间脸红到了脖子根，不知所措的看着眼前的床单。  
对于Dean反应很满意的Sam再一次将对方压倒在床上，将Dean翻过身去，前胸贴着床单，握住了身后稍微露在外部的拉珠尾端，用力的搅动了几下，体内的数颗珠子在互相作用下将Dean的敏感点照顾的服服帖帖，床上的人儿瞬间瘫软如水，伴随着新一轮的勃起，嘴中泄出些许令人耳朵酥麻的呻吟。  
然后，突然的，Sam将拉珠完整而快速的拽出，毫无预兆铺天而来的快感让Dean在惊呼声中迅速勃起。同时也感觉到一根热乎乎的东西贴在了自己的后穴处，不由自主的扭动着屁股也寻着热源靠了过去。

终于，伴随着二人同时发出的满意呻吟，Sam也终于将自己的性器放到了应该在的地方，而被填满的饱胀感觉极大地冲淡了已经没有那么明显的药性，后边火热饱满的感觉让Dean意外的觉得满足，仿佛是来之不易的奖励般，紧紧的咬住，差点直接把Sam给夹泄了。于是，恶趣味不断的Sam变换了体位，背靠着堆起来的枕头和杯子，让Dean跨坐在自己的身上，看着Dean泛着好看粉红色的胸膛，忍不住伸手揉上了胸前挺立的两颗乳头，立刻换来Dean几声低低的尖叫。玩弄几下后，Sam便停止了动作，双手撑在脑后，满意的看着Dean双手被锁在身后根本无法理会身前的勃起，又下了一道命令：“Dean，自己动。”  
？！！  
突然被要求主动起来的Dean不解的睁大了双眼，并没有明显的动作，而Sam却伸出手开始套弄着精神的不得了的小Dean，又一次掐住铃口揉搓着却不给于高潮。  
前后都得不到实质性满足的Dean终于在万般无奈之下费力的抬起自己的臀部，让Sam深埋在自己体内的分身缓缓滑出，再一点点的用后面的小嘴把这根巨大的东西吞进去。反复几次后，便由于来回对前列腺的戳刺造成的腰软腿软，Dean就只是乖乖的把东西吞到体内深处而没有力气动弹了。整个人虚脱般的躺倒在Sam的胸膛，伴随着无法高潮的痛苦快感，身体微微抽搐着，嘴中继续着语句都不连贯的求饶。  
估计着Dean体力也差不多耗尽了的Sam也没有过多的再为难自己的兄弟，双手箍住Dean的胯部，用力的向上捣弄着，伴随着Dean鼻音浓重哭腔明显的呻吟声，一下下狠狠的前列腺上摩擦，体内紧致润滑的肠道包裹着Sam硕大的分身，二人就这样一点点来到了高潮。Sam用力的射在Dean体内，温热的精液碰触到敏感的肠壁上，弄得Dean哭叫着想要向上躲去，却因为被Sam两只大手摁住了腰部反而把那根还在射精的东西吞的更加深入。后穴过于强烈的快感使得小Dean在完全没有得到足够照顾的情况下，也跟着射了一滩白色液体在Sam的胸前。

这种相比起以前更加激烈的性爱使得Dean浑身瘫软在床上，即使Sam解开了手铐后也没有什么多余的力气再动弹，只是闭着眼努力恢复精神。  
然而Dean是爽够了，可是Sam才刚做了一次，精力过人的小Sam依旧挺拔如柱，于是仗着现在Dean是完全服从期间，不顾后者的反对，又拉着Dean来了两次，到最后明显疲软的小Dean早已射不出什么东西来，却被玩心大起的Sam来回套弄着，硬是又给折腾的勃起后，又带着熟练的技巧对付着通红的龟头，同时配合着对体内前列腺的一阵疯狂摩擦，强烈的尿意窜上了头顶，便在Sam射精的同时，刺激的Dean也跟着一起失禁了！  
卧槽！  
失禁的同时Dean内心也是崩溃的，强烈的羞耻和快感交替来回的霸占着Dean的大脑，生理的泪水也不受控制的流了一脸，他，大名鼎鼎的前猎人Dean Winchester居然被爽哭了。

事后，Dean带着两只红红的眼睛不满的踹了Sam好几脚，严肃警告自己的弟弟要是再敢把哥哥做到失禁就废了他的东西。而后者一边笑着答应，一边继续将Dean搂在怀里不停地亲吻爱抚，来安抚自己的哥哥。  
二人对于Dean在情事中别扭的性格都心知肚明，虽然Dean这次很没面子的又是失禁又是爽到哭，但不可否认的是，这又是一次很棒的性爱体验。Dean看着Sam带着温暖笑意的眸子，温柔的将一个吻放在对方的唇上，感受着Sam收紧的双臂，更加贴近了对方的胸膛，听着Sam稳定的心跳，满意的进入了梦乡。

=============================  
第七章预告：师生教室Play套房  
剩下来几章简直是口味越来越重w  
好期待，同时又担心自己会写崩QAQ


	8. 师生Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy和Dean要玩一场关于打屁股。穿裙子。和老师的游戏

7\. 教师/学生，教师Play套房  
Sam最近一直在忙活一个推广案，已经有一周多没碰过Dean了，作为被冷落的一方，Dean心里自然是十分郁闷，难道是上次那场绝妙的性爱不是挺好的吗，他的Sammy到底怎么了，每天闷在房间里不出来。这让好哥哥的Dean心里多少有些担心，然而每当问起Sam最近这种反常行为时，后者却打个哈哈转移话题。  
Dean心想，他得知道发生了什么。  
然后，他发现了一个郁闷的真相：Sam最近在忙的推广案是在推广上次二人爽翻天的红色笼子套房…再然后，Dean坐在Sam的电脑前发呆了二十分钟，决定一定要尽力阻止这个宣传案，因为他发现里面一些宣传的细节，都是被Sam照搬了上次的经历。  
虽说自从上次之后，Dean整个人的心理都有了一定的积极变化，可是要让他在短短一周之内就克服多年来在情事上的害羞，并且还能光明正大的将这次经历做成推广，简直是不可能的事。至于Sam，肯定是他的斯坦福大脑又开动了起来，学霸的逻辑将理智狠狠地壁了咚。  
于是，Dean手中鼠标一点，他要阻止这个新宣传。

当天晚上，Sam气势汹汹的拿着电脑来找Dean，生气的质问他为什么要删掉自己辛苦做的推广案。  
删除文件这事做的有些冲动了，本来就有点理亏的Dean瞬间便漏了馅，而意识到自己的做法确实有些伤害Dean的Sam也迅速明白了事情的原委，只是…一个星期的努力成果就这么白废了，Sam心里有些不平衡，一个趁火打劫的念头便生了出来。  
“Dean，未经你允许就这样做推广是我的错，但是你也不能就这样删除了我的工作成果。”Sam又是预一副“我们应该谈谈心”的语重心长。  
“…我很抱歉，但这是你有错在先。”Dean知道眼下又避免不了一番来自Sammy的说教，虽然嘴上认了错，却依旧不肯示弱。  
“所以…我要从你身上讨债，作为对我的精神补偿。”Sam向后靠在椅子背上，有些好笑的看着自己哥哥像猫咪一样近乎抓狂的神态。  
“你精神损失？！那我的损失找谁要去！”Dean·炸毛·Winchester。  
然而，当Sam用一种近乎赤裸的眼神看着Dean时，后者居然迅速的像气球般就泄了气。他们彼此都知道对方心中所想。  
最后，Sam给了Dean两个选择，一、穿着Sam指定的服装进行角色扮演，但并不会和Dean做；二、和Sam一起去打扫电车套房。  
Dean心里稍微权衡了一下，电车房间是他还是有些不愿意靠近的，那巨大的窗户，被人看穿的紧张感，更别提两人一起进到屋子里，他一定会被Sam吃干抹净的！而角色扮演，Dean回忆着之前几次的经历，心里感觉还算OK，更何况有了Sam的担保，至少自己的屁股不至于被折腾到明天又不能下床。经过一番心理斗争，Dean还是选择了角色扮演。完全没有注意到Sam嘴角那一抹熟悉的鬼畜笑容。

第二天早晨，刚好是个休息日，Dean一起来便在自己房间门口发现了一个盒子，盒子上边有一张来自Sam的留言，“穿好衣服，带着里面的东西来112房”。  
然而，在盒子里躺着的，却是一套可爱的日本水手服，白色的上衣一条蓝色的领巾，还有一条蓝黑色的超短百褶裙，更别提Sam还在盒子里放了一条蕾丝丁字内裤！一下子意会到Sam这次是要做什么角色扮演的Dean在脸涨红成一颗西红柿的同时，胯间也起了一阵反应，支起了一个不明显的小帐篷。  
等到Dean将一切穿戴整齐后，发现在盒子的底部还有一套LSAT试题，俯下身去拿题集的时候，股缝间的那根带子由于受到拉力，狠狠的擦过Dean股间的嫩肉，让他条件反射的赶紧并拢了双腿。  
“穿上裙子就会并腿啦？Dean，不得不说你还真适合穿裙子。”一个悠闲的声音响起，不用看都知道是Sam站在了门口。  
“闭嘴！”本来就因为腿间的不适感微微有些脸红的Dean被Sam这么一说，脸颊愈发红得厉害，超短裙只是勉强遮住了自己的屁股，Dean想把手伸进去调节一下内裤，却发现在Sam愈加赤裸裸的注视下，他根本就像个姑娘一般，除了尽力并拢双腿外根本不好意思再做什么。娘爆了好吗！！！Dean在内心深处无奈的大喊，只是衣服裙子都已经穿好，现在当着Sam的面（尤其是还有那么一双像饿狼见到了小鹿而兴奋发光的眼睛），要是再闹着要脱下来，恐怕是没那么容易了。  
“这套题是怎么回事？”Dean想要转移话题和注意力，他被Sam盯的实在是不自在，更别提Sam一身标准的教师打扮，白衬衫加一条蓝色的领带，看上去那么的帅气，Dean一边在心里感慨自己把弟弟养的这么好，一边咽了咽口水，明显感觉腿间的丁字裤又变紧了一些。  
“这是LSAT测试题。”Sam淡淡的解释了一句后，便拉着Dean的手走上了楼，来到了约定好的112房间。  
一打开门，就看到一张大课桌和黑板。不知道为什么，Dean感觉自己离以前看过的日本AV更近了一步。完全是高中教室的布置，黑板上还写着几个数学公式，一张课桌大的几乎可以当床用。然而在原本应该用来存放课本的壁橱里，Dean竟然还发现了这间旅馆最常见的东西——手铐。这种学生妹和老师的角色扮演正是多少宅男的终极梦想，然而现在Dean有些郁闷的扯了扯裙角，他居然在扮演学生妹的角色！苍天啊！他可是下过地狱、斗过恶魔的铮铮汉子啊！！真是世风日下、道德沦丧！看着Sam一脸毫不加掩饰的笑容，Dean的内心是悲凉的。  
看着Dean又是一连熟悉的纠结表情，Sam打心底里觉得Dean实在是可爱，索性便将Dean手中的试题集取走，三两下就将对方推倒在了那张巨大的课桌上。  
由于Dean下身穿着的是短裙，往常习惯的张开双腿的动作，现今做起来却觉得胯间凉风阵阵，正准备合拢双腿时，却被Sam的一条腿霸道的顶开了空隙，Dean能清楚的感觉到Sam腿间那包东西正火热热的贴着自己的。  
敏感的身体迅速而热烈的回应着Sam的动作，双腿不由自主的盘在了Sam的腰部想要更多。Sam俯下身来，温柔的用自己的唇包住Dean微张的两个唇瓣，像是品尝什么美味一般的来回吮吸着，舌头也不安分的在Dean的口腔牙齿中来回穿梭着，捉住那根节节后退的舌头，来回的玩弄着。被吻得已经神魂颠倒的Dean已经顾不得什么裙子裤子，腰部不自然的向着Sam靠拢磨蹭着，喉咙中发出点点示弱的呻吟，反而勾得Sam吻得更加用力。  
天哪，这小子吻技怎么又好了这么多！就在Dean觉得他会成为史上第一个因为接吻而晕倒的人时，胸前传来触电般的快感换来了他更大声的哀鸣：Sam的一只手已经进入了水手装的内部，正捏住一颗乳头来回的玩弄扣挠着，丝丝痒涨的感觉让他瘫软在桌子上，阴茎已经开始充血变硬，隔着衣裤，他能感觉到Sam也是如此。  
然而，正当Dean被吻到口水都要流出来了，估摸着Sam准备更进一步的时候，却发现自己的身体离开了另一个热源。难过的蹭了蹭桌子，Dean发现Sam低头拾起了之前被丢在地上的试题。  
“Dean，把这套题做了，不然我不会干你。”Sam抖了抖灰尘，LSAT几个字母显眼的印在封皮上。  
“？！做题？Sammy你的脑子出什么故障了！”自从高中毕业后再也没碰过课本的Dean简直要被Sam气死了，这突然来的是演哪出？！  
“今天我们的主题是‘只有做题才有做爱’”。Sam这话说的可真直接，一点不留情面。  
那准了Dean绝对不会因为自己按耐不住而采取主动行动的Sam看着自己的兄弟一脸气急败坏的样子，努力掩饰住了嘴角的笑意。眼角余光撇到讲桌上的一根教鞭，决定再添油加醋一番：“好好做题，要是错的太多我会惩罚你。”  
看着Dean一脸“卧槽Sam你是要气死谁”的表情，Sam对于自己的工作成果无故被删的不快瞬间消减了大半。

太过于了解Sam说一不二的性格，Dean知道自己现在除了做题再无他法，更何况现在他穿着一条裙子还硬着，几周前还有在电车房间里逃跑未遂的经历，经过一番心理斗争后，只好无奈的坐了下来，哼哼唧唧的打开面前的LSAT题集。  
然后……  
“不错啊，哥哥，只错了一半！”  
“……”听到Sam这不只是赞赏还是嘲讽的的评论后，Dean心里更郁闷了。  
“跟我预料的差不多，可是，这些错题你是要受惩罚的。这样吧，二十下，你觉得呢？”Sam用一种没得商量的语气，慢悠悠的拿起了那根教鞭。眼前完全是一副老师准备惩罚不听话学生的视觉冲击使得Dean不由自主的咽了咽口水，大脑没怎么多想就点头同意了。

Dean和Sam对彼此有很多幻想，看Dean穿裙子是Sam诸多恶趣味之一，而看到一个严厉的老师版Sam，则让Dean对于接下来的事充满了期待。即使他打心眼里觉得LSAT这个点子着实不靠谱，然而一听到有惩罚项目时，小Dean还是很不害臊的违背了主人的意志欢呼了一下。

“记得报数，不然我们重新来。”  
一句话将思维有些神游的Dean拽回了现实。配合着Sam的动作，顺服的跪趴在了对方的大腿上，Dean紧张又有些期待的看着Sam脚边的地板，不知道第一击会在何时落下，而Sam却只是温柔的掀起了遮挡住Dean屁股的裙子，一只手来回的爱抚着。  
Dean的臀部手感确实很好，Sam原本只是想顺手吃个豆腐，结果没忍住多摸了几把，而被温柔抚摸舒缓了神经的Dean也不由自主的放松下来。  
突然间，“啪”的一声，Dean随之叫出了声，来得突然的击打使得他不自觉的叫出声来，随后才响起报数的规则。  
“一！”其实并不是很疼，Dean清楚Sam并没有尽全力，只是在安静的房间里，这一声明显的响声来得有些太突兀，Dean又接着报了几个数字后，脸也开始不自觉的发红。  
Dean可不想承认他被打的硬了，然而事实就是这样，Sam在几下击打后，转而用手抽打着Dean的会阴和穴口，敏感部位传来的刺激使得Dean快速硬了起来，把他还穿着的那条丁字裤都撑变形了。  
等到Sam执行完二十下惩罚后，Dean的脸和屁股已经成了同一种嫩粉色。被自己的弟弟打屁股可不是什么美好的性幻想，然而却让Dean的阴茎疯狂的硬着。

另一边等着吃干抹净的Sam索性三两下扯下Dean已经被前液打湿的丁字裤，大手摸上Dean微微泛着粉红色的臀瓣，股间传来因疼痛而变得刺麻的奇怪感觉让Dean不由得倒吸了一口气。  
然后，像是想起了什么一般，Dean突然脱离了之前沉溺在Sam的爱抚中的状态，双臂用力推开了在自己身上煽风点火的兄弟：“你说过穿了裙子就不做的。”  
看着被反将了一军的Sam，Dean内心其实是很得意的。他才不会说自己喜欢看Sammy吃瘪时的bitch face，然而人是容易被满足感冲昏头脑的，瞬间的得意忘形使得Dean甚至头脑发热的开始设想反攻：Sam感觉到一只不怀好意的咸猪手附在了自己的屁股上，而面前的哥哥正笑的猥琐。  
“Dean，别总想这些不可能的事。”内心无语的叹了口气，Sam觉得有必要提醒一下Dean，谁才是真正管事负责的人。  
“Sammy girl讲点道理啊，你可是有承诺在先的！”  
作为回应，Sam只是面无表情的任由Dean吃着自己的豆腐，两只眼睛紧盯着Dean，仿佛他是一块鲜美的肉一般，渐渐的，Sam满意的感觉到自己臀部的那只爪子开始僵硬起来，爪子的主人被Sam这无法抵挡的眼神看的实在是背后发凉，有些小紧张的想要缩回手去。  
“剪刀石头布！谁输了上谁！”Sam一句话都不说搞得气氛有点尴尬，Dean索性咽了咽口水，豁出去了！  
然而……  
“Dean, always with the scissor!”伴随着Sam略带嘲笑的口气，Dean多年形成的反射弧让他一如既往的输给了自己的弟弟。这下可好了，Dean的内心是悲凉的…

“别，唔…啊…轻点…哪里…”Dean很快的就被Sam扯掉了那条碍事的丁字裤，趴在桌子上，任由Sam的手指在自己的体内搅动着，时而顽皮的戳刺着自己的敏感区域。双腿已经被快感刺激的发软，大部分体重都落在了课桌上，身上的超短裙也已经被Sam撩了起来，凌乱的和上衣堆在Dean的腰部，露出了由于先前二十下击打而泛着粉色的臀瓣。  
看着眼前Dean伸出一只微微颤抖的手想要制止自己在体内摁弄着前列腺的手指，Sam便更加恶略的用手指在Dean体内游窜，没几下，Dean便又软成了一滩水，趴在桌子上用非常非常小的声音求Sam赶快进来。  
看到Dean最近几个月变得越来越放得开，Sam心里一阵开心，便直接将自己已经硬了多时的大家伙送到了那个熟悉的穴口里，二人同时发出了满意的呻吟，等到Dean完全适应后，Sam便掐着Dean的屁股开始来回戳刺。  
听着Dean闷闷的呻吟声，Sam心中一阵不满，后背位虽然好进入，但却不能看到Dean被情欲熏心的神情，连叫床声都变得怪异了几分。停下来，抬起Dean的一条腿，在自己的性器大部分深埋在体内的情况下，就将自己的哥哥翻了过来。  
体内完全几乎要掀了脑袋顶的强烈快感让Dean发出了尤为大声的喘息，眼角也开始聚集了生理泪水，被如此景象刺激的Sam感觉自己的阴茎又迅速涨大了几分，紧紧的被Dean的内壁包裹着，温暖而湿润。  
经过一段时间的操弄后，便全部射在了Dean的体内，而Dean早已因为过强的快感，连着泄了两次，第二次是和Sam一起的，白色的精液弄脏了蓝黑色的短裙，再加上正躺在桌子上被高潮弄得眩晕不止的Dean，构成了一幅色情的画面，很快的便让Sam又硬了起来。  
“Sammy！停下来！！不…啊哈…”感觉到自己体内软乎乎的东西又渐渐的撑满了甬道，Dean心里大叫不好，连连哀鸣着让Sam停下来，毕竟明天是Dean当班，他可不能又一次被做的不能下床，这实在是太丢人了！  
面对着一脸“把哥哥玩到不能下床”的Sam，最终为了避免体力过度透支，Dean只好答应给Sam口交。  
看着Dean眼角微微发红，可怜兮兮的跪在地上，嘴里还用力吞吐着自己的性器，Sam不得不说今天简直是一场视觉盛宴，最后还不忘再填了一笔：他给Dean来了个颜射。  
颜射总好过被Sam那又浓又多的精液呛死吧，一边这样自我安慰着，Dean一边毫不客气的将脸上的白色液体全部蹭在了面前Sam的裤子上，反正所有衣服都是Sammy负责洗，多一条裤子又怎样。  
Dean抬起头来得意的看着被自己有些幼稚的行为而弄得一脸无奈的Sam。

=============END==============  
第八章预告：Sam’s room play~【关键词：斯坦福宿舍风格】


	9. Sammy's room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们今天在Sam的房间来了一炮

08\. Sammy's room 居家学生宿舍（斯坦福宿舍）风格

自从上次那场生动难忘的师生角色扮演后，Dean不得不在心里承认他似乎喜欢上了这种性爱方式，把彼此融入到不同的角色中，视觉和心理上冲击的快感让Dean觉得实在是爽翻天。  
然而，他却不知道该怎么向Sam开口，他喜欢看着自己的弟弟穿的像个禁欲的霸道老师？听起来就觉得怪怪的，或者说他喜欢看自己的Sammy打扮得像个乖巧读书的阳光男孩？虽然明知道这么说出来肯定会被Sam笑话自己越来越娘，但Dean还是不由自主的开起了脑洞，回忆着当年他开着Impala远远躲在在斯坦福校门旁边的景象，那个时候的Sam还是个脸上洋溢着青春与活力的青年，头发也并没有现在这么长，反而是一种很可爱的中短发，就像每一个大学生一样，对未来充满了希望。  
艹！不行了！！脑补过度的Dean急忙捂着已经支起帐篷的裆部，一猫腰迅速的从前台跑开了，留下一个一脸好笑表情的Sam，直觉告诉他，他的哥哥肯定又一次脑补过度了。  
虽然并不知道Dean为什么会脑补到慌张的护裆而去，但Sam还是打心眼里觉得Dean这种落荒而逃的样子十分可爱。

几天之后。  
Sam顺利的想出了一个绝妙的点子，可以得知Dean的性幻想，而同时也避免了Dean由于害羞或是尴尬而难以启齿。  
那就是…  
看着眼前一只巨大的抽奖箱子，听着Sam讲解着新的促销活动规则，Dean的大脑无奈的向主人承认它有些跟不上Sam斯坦福大脑的运行方式。  
什么叫匿名写下自己难以开口的性幻想？！什么叫把关键词放入箱子里然后抽签？！Sammy的脑子里都在想些什么啊！！Dean的内心有些崩溃，作为情场高手的他都觉得最近店里的促销越来越没有节操、没有下线，还是说他已经老了，无法理解现在年轻人的想法？千万只草泥马就这样在Dean的心里来回奔腾着，然而他的大脑却在死机重启后，逐渐的对这个新玩法蠢蠢欲动。

一周多后。  
Sam终于在抽奖箱中发现了属于Dean笔记的那张字条，这张纸条上的内容终于揭示了将近两周前Dean的那次反常行为。  
然而出乎Sam意料的，Dean只是简单的写着想看自己伴侣穿的像个普通阳光大学生，带着太阳和青草的味道。这样的描写使得Sam回忆起几年前的大学时光。那段时间里，他总是会觉得被人盯着，果然，他的哥哥当时就躲在附近的某个地方，由于害怕引起Sam的反感只是远远地张望着日思夜想的兄弟。

于是就在这天晚上，Sam破天荒的向Dean要了一份额外的夜宵。等到Dean端着两份三明治来到Sam房间时，几乎要惊呆了：他的弟弟正穿着一件普通的黑色帽衫，加上一条刚到膝盖的户外短裤。刚刚洗净的头发明显短了不少，更接近于Sam上大学时服帖的短发，而胡子也被刮得干干净净，配合着身上散发的沐浴露的味道，这样的Sam Winchester像极了一个大学生。  
对于自己的性幻想就这么明目张胆的站在自己眼前，Dean艰难的咽了咽口水，大脑的反应慢了不止一拍，全身的血液分成了两部分，分别向腿间和脸颊两个方向涌去。  
“Dean！别发呆了，明天要考生物学，我们现在复习人体构造和生理卫生的章节。”晃了晃盯着自己发呆到就差流出口水的Dean，Sam暗示他赶快进入角色。  
“Dean……？”  
听到Sam的话语后，Dean也逐渐反应了过来，甩了甩自己有些过载发热的脑袋，跟着Sam走向房间里的那张大床。  
由于Sammy过于傲人的身高，当初在装修自己房间时特意选择了加长的大床，而比Sam低了些许的Dean现在可以完全放松的舒舒服服躺进来，懒洋洋的期待着Sam的下一步行动，只是他的眼睛实在无法离开眼前的这个Sam，这么活力、青春，让Dean奇怪的有种养成游戏的错觉。然而看久了之后，Dean可耻的发现自己又硬了。  
在Sam取来一些必要物品后，二人便投入了新一次的角色扮演。Dean眼角的余光还发现，Sam甚至细心的把自己的房屋收拾的更加接近学生时代，书架上有关金融和酒店管理的深奥书籍被收了起来，多年不见的法律套书整整齐齐的占据了书架，而在Dean脸边一本敞开的生物学概论甚至让他真真实实的觉得自己明天确实有一门考试！

很快的，在Sam不断地爱抚和深吻下，Dean很快的进入了角色，像一只听话的小猫一般躺在床上，柔顺服帖的任由Sam为他脱去了衣裤。然后，Sam温柔的捉住Dean的双手，举过头顶，用早已准备好的一副皮质手铐将Dean的双手固定在了床头板上。被Sam几乎没有间断的深吻和爱抚弄的晕头转向的Dean知道想要伸出手摸摸Sam的胸肌时，才发现自己的有一次是去了自由。“这个小混球！”Dean心里这样骂了一句，而腿间却也变得更硬了一些。  
待到Dean已经被Sam完全固定在床上后，四肢大大张开平躺着，手脚虽然像往常一样都用上了束缚的道具，却仍有一定的活动空间。Dean抬起头来正看到Sam不知从哪里摸出来一支淡粉色的唇膏，很少女的款式直接看的Dean一哆嗦：“我靠Sammy你这个小娘炮敢给我化妆哥哥我废了你！！”  
看到Dean因为一支还没碰到他的唇膏而做出剧烈的反应，Sam觉得自己的哥哥又变得更加可爱了几分，便督促着自己维持角色，用刷头蘸饱了唇膏液，故作严肃的语气对Dean说道：“Dean，我们现在来复习人体结构，这里，”只见Sam手中的刷头绕着Dean胸前的一颗红缨画了个圈，看着Dean猛然绷紧的肌肉，继续说道：“是你的乳头。”伴随着Dean突然发出的惊呼，Sam俯下身，低头将这个叫做乳头的器官含进了嘴里，吸吮舔舐着，另一只手也附上了被冷落的另一边，用唇膏的刷头轻轻的刷过乳头顶端。  
一边是被温暖的包裹着、舔舐着，另一边则被刷头弄得痒到不行，还能感觉到有些微微发凉的液体，胸前两点截然不同的快感，让Dean无法抑制嘴中不断吐出的呻吟声。  
虽然早已不是第一次被Sam玩弄乳头，可Dean还是觉得这样的刺激来的实在强烈，没几下就让他缴械投降，或许是因为自己太敏感？也许是由于这种角色扮演本身就带来的刺激，Dean现在浑身都激动地微微发颤，而这只是因为Sam还在专心而仔细的折腾着那两颗硬的像樱桃似的器官。  
等到Sam终于玩够，甚至还用力吸着其中一边向Dean证明男人是不会产奶的之后，后者无力的躺在床上喘息不止，腿间的那一包东西也和两颗又红又肿的乳头一样，完全挺立了起来，溢出了透明的液体。  
而在Sam照顾到小Dean之前，还曾留恋的沿着Dean的胸膛一路又舔又啃的来到了肚脐附近，调皮的舌头模拟着性交的动作在Dean的脐孔处深深浅浅的戳刺着，痒痒的感觉再加上产生的快感让Dean忍不住想要躲开，却被手脚的束具限制了行动。配合上Sam语气认真的讲解，仿佛这是一场严肃的科学研究，让Dean的脸不住地涨红着。

接下来，“Dean？”Sam的手突然落在Dean的腿间，握住手中那已经硬了多时的性器，在Dean一声没来得及藏住的惊呼声后，满意的一边按摩撸动着激动不已的器官，一边继续说道：“这里是你的生殖器官，叫做阴茎，下边的两个小球是你的睾丸，也叫囊袋。虽然多数情况下，男性会将阴茎插入到女性的阴道中，但也有一部分人另辟蹊径，就像你。虽然使用这里会带来强烈的性快感，不过，似乎你的后边用处会更大一些？”伴随着Dean越来越尖细的惊呼和呻吟声，Sam的大手也愈发用力，带着熟练的技巧把小Dean照顾的不断吐出晶莹的前液。一如既往地，在Dean高潮的前一刻，Sam用食指堵住了出口，只听见一句带着些许顽皮语气的“既然前边用处不大，那我们等一下还是用后边好了。”Dean的身体无助的颤抖痉挛着被限制了高潮，眼角处聚集着生理泪水顺着脸颊流到了耳边，两只泛红的绿眼睛和一脸情欲使得Dean不满的瞪视居然有了几分哀怨的感觉。  
这么带感火辣的眼神没几下就看的Sam口干舌燥，腿间的帐篷也开心的越升越高，便放弃了继续玩弄Dean前端的想法，松开手撸动几下后，任由Dean浑身颤抖着射在了自己手中。就着Dean自己的的精液，Sam的手指熟练的来到了某个地方，身下湿湿黏黏的感觉让Dean内心多少有些崩溃，Sammy这家伙最近似乎是迷恋上用自己的精液做润滑，让Dean总有种被自己干了的错觉。  
“Sam，润滑剂！”Dean试图提醒，然而体内猛然弯曲旋转的手指给了他明确的回答。做为一个彻头彻尾的控制狂，Sam可不需要别人提醒他该怎么做，一个小小的惩罚，手指在Dean体内做出了反应，看着身下人无奈发出的一小声哀鸣，满意的又加入了一个手指，两根手指在体内来回扩张捣弄着。  
在整个扩张期间，Sam一直絮絮叨叨的说着书本上的各种人体知识，什么直肠和前列腺之类的，说教的语气听得Dean止不住的害臊，脸上的红晕就没散开过。直到Sam的手指又碰到了Dean的敏感点，快感令后者不住的打了个哆嗦，很早之前那次前列腺按摩让他印象深刻，久而久之，Dean变得愈加敏感的同时也对前列腺按摩又爱又恨。  
而观察到Dean反应的Sam，则放慢了扩张的速度，用三根手指缓慢而温柔的对着Dean的前列腺进行戳刺，嘴里继续说着那些有的没的生理卫生知识：“……Dean，这里是你的前列腺，能带给你比射精还要高级的快感，相信你已经很熟悉了，那么接下来放松感受我的手指就好，过一会儿我可是会提问的。”还不等Dean做出任何反应，Sam的手指便熟练地在体内深深浅浅的刺激着那一片敏感的区域，温柔的按摩带给Dean并不算太强烈的快感，沿着脊柱扩散到全身令他浑身瘫软无力，却停不下来对于这种快感的渴望。Dean的脑子都被冲击的有些反应不过来，年轻时偶尔磕药的快感也不过如此吧，他一边这样想着一边让自己沉浸在Sam温柔的按摩之中，眼角的情欲和嘴中泄出的暧昧声音都领Sam的阴茎在裤子里疯狂的硬着。

后来，Dean仅仅凭借几根手指的按摩就射了出来，再高超的余韵中还听见Sam嘲笑他的声音，毫不犹豫的抬起被锁在床头的双手回赠了Sam两个中指。  
而Sam则像是想到了什么似的，找回被扔到一边的唇膏，向Dean靠近。Dean以为是因为自己竖中指的挑衅而招来Sam要惩罚他画红嘴唇，全身都抗拒的紧绷着，然而他看到了一个令他差点吓萎的画面：Sam将大量的唇膏涂在了他自己嘴上！  
WTF？！！那一瞬间Dean还以为他出现了幻觉，然而Sam嘴唇上不正常的粉色和泛着光泽的角度都告诉他这并不是梦，可是Sam这到底要做什么？  
“Sammy？唔…”Dean试探着叫了一下弟弟，而Sam却一手抓着唇膏刷子，一手掰开Dean的双唇，用力的吻了上去，涂满唇膏的嘴唇和Dean的唇一接触到，唇膏便均匀的蹭在了两人四片唇上，淡淡的樱桃味在Dean嘴中散开，而Sam大力的吮吸则让唇膏彻底的被口水混合，在Dean的嘴边形成了一圈明显的吻痕，随后又在Dean的一侧脸颊上“吧唧”一声补上了一个完美的唇印。  
被这种莫名其妙的举动搞迷糊的Dean只是被动的承受着，然而接下来事情则让Dean无法淡定了：他意识到Sam正在用一支唇膏标记他！利用嘴唇上的色彩，在Dean身上留下了多个吻痕、唇印，再配上刷子毛毛刺刺的滑过身体上所有敏感的地方，Dean很快便招架不住，又一次任凭Sam在自己身上作威作福。不过好事是他双腿的束具解开了，然而悲剧的是，Dean只是被照顾得很舒服，从而并没有注意到Sam正在用唇膏给他涂指甲。  
等到终于在Dean身上制造了足够多的印记后，Sam将一个枕头垫在Dean的腰下，漏出了之前已经扩张好，正一张一合的穴口。由于双腿被Sam压制住，Dean只能惊恐的看着那只该死的唇膏刷刷过马眼，一边给自己的龟头涂上颜色一边带来一阵酥麻的快感。随后在Dean拼命的阻拦下，原本打算进入后穴中的刷子终于停了下来。Sam满意的听到Dean求饶的要求着自己的分身而不是刷子，便将自己的衣裤三两下脱掉，缓慢的将性器全部埋进了Dean体内。  
进入Dean体内的感觉一如既往的那么美妙，开拓好的甬道温暖的包裹着Sam的阴茎，等到Dean差不多适应了之后，便解开了Dean身上所有的束具，开始了最原始的性行为，当然这其中还少不了Sam没有脱里角色的知识讲解。  
“Dean…嗯，这里，是你的前列腺。”Sam一边用自己巨大的家伙顶住了Dean的敏感点，一边附在Dean耳边强调着生理知识，快感逼得Dean发出一声声诱人的声音，而由于精神上的刺激，后穴反而将Sam的阴茎裹得更紧、更深。  
随着Sam越来越快的律动频率，二人的快感也累积的越来越多。就在Dean意乱情迷快要到高潮的时候，一只该死的手再次阻挡了Dean发泄的通道，被限制的快感让Dean疯狂的在Sam身下扭动着，双手用力推着Sam握住自己器官的那只手，想要摆脱这种可怕而甜蜜的痛苦，然而身后却由于挣扎带来的摩擦而产生了更加激烈的快感，Dean感觉Sam的那根东西越来越深、越来越粗大的抵在自己的前列腺上来回摩擦，令他不顾面子的忍不住哭叫出来。这种骑虎难下自作孽的快感令Dean完全摈弃了平时的样子，放荡的叫喊着。  
“Dean，告诉我，这是什么，我就让你射。”被Dean夹的快要早泄的Sam只好改变策略，示意Dean到了回答问题的时间，奖励的来回撸动着手里已经紫红的阴茎。  
前后都在被快感刺激的Dean呜咽着艰难的做出了回答，本以为可以摆脱限制了，谁知Sam又问出了第二个、第三个问题，如果他不作答，体内那根巨大的肉棒便凶狠的擦过前列腺刺激Dean进行着不可能的高潮。  
后来，在Dean哭腔浓重的答对了最后一个问题后，Sam放开了手，被拘束多时的器官没有一点犹豫，便射出了一道浓浓的液体，同时，Dean体内一热，Sam又一次射在了自己体内。

事后，Dean看着自己一身的痕迹和满脸的泪痕，实在是不想郁闷的承认自己又被爽哭了，然而事实就是如此。但对于一点，Dean可以大方的承认，他喜欢那个在斯坦福无忧无虑的少年，就像他喜欢现在他和Sam的生活一样，就像他喜欢Sam从小到大都从未改变一样。

=============END===========  
第九章预告：监狱囚禁Play  
下次就是就是温家旅馆的最终章了，目测也是口味最重的一章。  
由于要参加8.2的SLO，所以第九章的完整版只会在本子完售后放出，不过好在不打算印很多，所以想要的妹子们到时候可要抓紧了，场贩和淘宝都会有的。  
至于第九章试阅的部分，我会努力写，相信我这绝对是爆字数的一章，还请大家多担待…TUT感谢支持【拧手帕擦眼泪


	10. 09. Prison & Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是情趣旅馆系列的最终章了，监禁Play。  
> 希望大家吃的开心

随着二人经营的情趣旅馆越来越风生水起，Sam和Dean的后天启小日子过得也还算圆满幸福。当然，他脑袋上现在戴着的那对小狗耳朵可不算在“幸福”的范围内，Dean有些不满的摸了摸自己头顶上的小耳朵。  
继很早之前的猫耳Play之后，最近Sam又想出了让店员都戴上狗耳这种Kinky的点子，让Dean实在是有些招架不住，下次会是什么动物？猪么？！Dean无奈的扶额了一下后变强打起精神来为刚才走进门的一对情侣办理入住手续。  
“您好，请出示身份证件。这本是我们的房间花名册，请选择您们想要入住的房型。”不知从何时起，Dean也渐渐变得很像个专业的旅馆员工，熟能生巧？接过两张身份证的Dean没有多想，摆弄了几下鼠标后便放弃了这个难搞的电脑系统，转而继续用他比较熟悉的老式纸笔进行登记。这个新的电脑系统是不到两周前Sam刚安装的，价值不菲，据说很好用，可以控制和统计整间旅馆里的很多记录数据和资金收支。  
“我们…Ouch！我选择这间房…”柜台前的高个子的男人话才说了一半突然挨了身边的人一记手肘，赶忙改变了人称。看得Dean不由得想笑，然而当他低下头来看着那根手指所指着的房间时却笑不出来了：这个高个子选择了Hello Kitty套房后便一直盯着Dean头顶上的一对小狗耳朵，这前后的联系让Dean心里稍微有些发毛。  
“请问你头上的兽耳包括在房间内嘛？”高个子的男人突然微笑着发问，而身边的人却别扭的抱着胳膊把脸扭到了一边，Dean突然没来由的想起了他和Sam的相处模式。  
最后，在这位身高吓人的顾客的一再要求下，Dean将房间里那套可以根据心跳模拟情绪的猫耳换成了一对松鼠耳朵，同时，他在库房里意外地发现了一条毛绒蓬松的松鼠尾巴道具，还没等他反应过来这到底是什么时候买的，手里的道具便已经被这个北美野人欢天喜地的抱走了。  
当Dean看着单据上难以辨认的潦草签名：Padalecki时，他十分确信自己今天真的是遇到了一对奇葩…这是什么鬼姓氏，波兰人嘛？他们的生意什么时候又扩大到了国际范围？！

终于挨到下班时，Dean和来上夜班的员工简单的进行了工作交接便轻车熟路的回到了Sam的房间里。最近由于旅游高峰季节的到来，旅店里来入住的年轻情侣也多了不少，总是满房的情况让Dean每次都以直截了当出现在Sam的床上作为他想要做爱的信号。  
当Sam洗好澡后一出卫生间边看到了Dean撅着屁股不知道在他的大床上干什么，玩味的观察了几秒后，Sam几步上前，巨大的手掌“啪”的一下落在了那浑圆饱满的左屁股蛋上。  
伴随着Dean一声夸张的惨叫，兄弟里便开始了又一次没节操的爱情动作片，然而……

Sam做到一半突然间问起Dean为什么今天那个姓Pada什么来着的怪人的订单没有用电脑系统登记，而是用了纸张进行老式登记方法，在这种时刻问起了让Dean心烦的问题，实在是令人无法忍受。更何况那个见鬼的Opera系统，真的是很难学啊！！他学了两个星期都没有学会，简直要被烦死了！  
而在Sam听说了前后原因后，居然用高潮限制作为惩罚Dean学不会的手段。被翻来覆去的操了一晚上，Sam满意的射了三次，而Dean还一次都没有释放过，这已经不是在惩罚了，Dean坚定地认为这是Sam在以公徇私！气急了也被高潮快感逼急了的Dean直接采取了最原始、本能的行为：他一口咬在了Sam的肩膀上。  
于是……  
“啊！操你的Dean！”Sam做梦也没想到在床事上一向配合自己的哥哥居然会为了一个房间订单的问题而咬了他！  
“哼！都说了我不会用你的那个什么鬼系统！”Dean一边生气地大喊一边赶紧用双手自慰。Sam因为疼痛而松开了一直禁锢着Dean分身的手，后者迅速的在自己几下套弄后到达了高潮，躺在床上舒服的喘息着。  
而Sam则起身去清理自己被咬伤的肩膀，他想，可能确实是自己有点做过头了吧，正准备回房间去给Dean道个歉，结果却发现另外一位Winchester已经趴在床上四肢大张的睡得开心。  
Sam：“……”

从此之后的将近一个月时间里，Dean明显是发现了一个新的杀手锏：咬人。Sammy有他的狗狗眼，而Deano则有一口锋利的牙齿。二人一向房事频频，而Sam的身上各处也迅速的布满了Dean的牙印，手上、胳膊、两侧肩膀，还有玩69式时Sam的屁股蛋。  
这一口下去后，痛极的Sam直接抄起了的哥哥狠狠地打了他的屁股，看着Dean最后哽咽着认错后，Sam便放开了他，还没等Sam张开嘴问一句是不是还OK，两排闪着寒光的白牙差点和小Sam来个亲密接触，要不是Sam躲得快，一脚踹在了Dean的脸上，小Sam的这辈子就这么交代出去了。之后原本挺好的一场性爱就变成了兄弟二人大打出手，等到最后Sam终于制服了Dean时，早已气喘不止，没有了性致，二人只好作罢。随后，Dean 一个人还开心的跑到Sam的卫生间里打飞机，故意的发出大声的呻吟，听得Sam这个Kinky高手都脸红。  
Sam想不通之前那个听话、可爱，偶尔还会害羞的哥哥哪里去了？想到肯定是Dean知道了Sam有些忌惮他乱咬人所以最近才会格外的放肆，Sam一个用力过猛，捏爆了手中握着的一小包润滑剂，心想，必须找个法子来治治Dean乱咬人的毛病！

后来啊，Dean有一天终于闯了个大祸，由于一直不肯认真学习Sam早之前为了工作方便而购置的Opera系统，当Sam向Dean索要当月的预定统计时，后者失手将“清零”当成了“打印”，从而导致近一个月的预定全部化为零。  
而作为始作俑者的Dean，依旧将错误发生的原因推到了系统太难用的头上，让Sam不禁有些不快。毕竟，那么多预定的订单，丢失了全都是损失，而且当有预定的顾客来到旅馆时，因为没有记录甚至没办法办理入住手续，一切都变得复杂了起来。  
Sam有些郁闷的搓了搓自己的头发，资料的恢复肯定是需要时间的，不如利用这次机会来给某人一个终身难忘的体验？一直愁眉不展的鬓角突然轻快了许多…

当天晚上，Dean在和Sam进行完一个足以让人勃起的火辣法式热吻后，突然发现自己的嘴上多了什么，Sam以迅雷不及掩耳的速度用一个奇怪的皮套将Dean的下巴和嘴完全罩住，使得他只能乖乖的闭着嘴巴，完全失去了张开嘴巴咬合的能力。然后，Dean从房间里的镜子上看到，Sam不知道从哪里买来了一种奇怪的道具，现在他的下半张脸看起来很容易就让人联想到犬类。  
“？！￥@…had bfou@(%HFHＯＨ＃”Dean的嘴中只能发出含糊不清的声音，但大意无非是在质问Sam的行为。  
“嘘！Dean乖，现在跟我来101房，如果你想自己把这个道具摘下来的话我不介意用项圈把你牵过去。”突然间变得严肃的语气让Dean稍稍有些紧张，稍稍呆住了一下便被Sam拽住一只胳膊往一楼走去。  
Dean直到已经走出去了一段路才反应过来自己应该是拒绝的，因为101房正是一间地道的SM房间，模拟了监狱和精神病院的建筑风格，里边除了常见的铁链、手铐外，还有一个巨大的狗笼子，Dean隐约对接下来要发生的事有了一个不祥的预感…  
然而说什么都已经晚了，进了房间后Sam便反手锁住了门，Dean只能这样有些尴尬的站在屋子里，在Sam再明显不过的眼神示意下，不情愿的将自己身上的衣服全部脱了个干净，随手扔在了门边。  
Dean在反应过来房间的主题时便知道这已经是一场不可避免的惩罚，然而毕竟从地下房间到一楼会经过前台区域，公共场合下，Dean还是不可能有那么放开，会允许Sam真的像他说的那样牵着他走，所以只好还是配合的被Sam拽着胳膊另一手尽力遮住嘴上太过显眼的道具。  
进了房间的Dean真的有种今晚估计会很惨的预感，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，欲哭无泪的他还发现Sam给他带上的这个奇怪道具使得他只能发出哼唧或者是呻吟声，完全没有办法张嘴或者是说话，也就是说…他失去了咬人这个重要武器。  
然而，内心悲凉的他做好了要被Sam狠狠修理的准备后，却发现自己的兄弟拿出了最近为了宣传而要求所有店员都要佩戴的一对狗耳朵，就像上次把Dean打扮成猫咪一样，Sam将耳朵上的发箍仔细的固定在Dean的头上。  
好嘛，Dean心想，这次又是Dog Play咯？那么…狗尾巴在那里？心里多少有些抵触肛塞的Dean悄悄的在房间里来回寻找，暗自祈求最好别是尺寸太夸张的…他还记得有一次Sam恶趣味的给他用了一个超大号的肛塞，害的他接下来几天里都觉得自己后边被玩坏了，合不上，便一直用力的收缩臀部肌肉，不由自主地想要夹紧，结果反而搞的过紧，在之后一次的活塞运动中，费了比平时多一倍的时间去扩张，但还是差点直接把Sam夹射，同时也把他自己疼了个够呛。

然而，趁着Dean一边回忆往事一边寻找尾巴的时候，Sam却扭过身子准备了一桶冰块，看的Dean并不明白其中缘由，而且由于失去了咬人这项得力杀手锏，他也只能乖乖听话任由Sam把自己带到了床上，摆成了跪趴的姿势。  
虽然这个姿势让Dean的脸快速的红了起来，但他还是更多的担心那桶冰块的问题。随着背上某一点传来的冰凉，Dean稍微瑟缩了一下，感受着明显试一小块冰在Sam的手中顺着自己的敏感区域一点点划到了乳尖。胸前最敏感的地方被刺激到使得Dean发出一声低低的尖叫，下意识的向后躲着，而屁股上却挨住了一包滚烫的东西，熟悉的感觉告诉他，Sam正在自己身后很过分的用性器摩擦着自己的腿间。  
在这种情况下，Dean理所当然的以为Sam这是打算狠狠干他，便没有再进行过多的挣扎，屁股也扭蹭着向Sam的阴茎靠去。然而，“啪”的一巴掌是Sam的回应，Dean因为嘴里也不能说话，只能呜咽一声来表示他的不满。  
“Dean，亲爱的哥哥，我们都知道这是在惩罚你今天犯下的错，而你怎么会以为我要上你了呢？”Sam的脸出现在Dean的视野里，看着他来回摆动一根手指说no no no，Dean心里实在是郁闷，他忍不住地想自己怎么就这么一爽反而忘记了接下来要进行的还不知名的惩罚呢？  
随后，看着Dean眼中的情欲逐渐散去只剩下一幅稍微有些无辜可怜的神情后，Sam明白Dean已经平静了下来，便转身取过润滑剂，草草的将两根手指伸进Dean的体内抠挖着进行扩张。  
作为被扩张的一方，Dean不明白为什么Sam一边说不要上他一边还会作出这种举动，然而身下逐渐升起的一阵阵酥麻的快感还是让他没忍住的眯起眼睛来，嘴里溢出的呻吟因为道具的缘故听起来闷闷的，反而像只受伤的小狗。然后，正当Dean逐渐舒服的不要不要时，体内一阵冰凉的甚至令他有些发疼的感觉让Dean根本忍不住的发出一声惨叫：Sam Winchester你这个小王八蛋居然往你哥哥屁眼里塞冰块！！  
由于直肠的温度本来就是比正常的体表温度要高一些，冰凉的小冰块进入体内的感觉直接让Dean瘫软着想要向前爬走来摆脱这种可怕的感觉，然而却被Sam一把抓住了腰部直接拽了回来，接着就是又两块冰凉的东西毫不留情的就被塞了进来。  
Dean觉得今天的惩罚项目简直是又创了历史纪录，体内冰凉无比的冰块由于直肠的温度而快速的融化着，冰水顺着双腿流出来一些，随后便又被Sam填入了几块，体内同时充斥着超过五块冰让Dean不由自主的不再挣扎，只是缩在床上发抖，喉咙间偶尔发出一声小动物般的叫声。  
当然，都说了是要惩罚，虽然看到Dean一副受伤小动物模样的侧卧在床上，Sam还是继续着手中的工作，不断的把冰块往Dean体内填充着，寒冷的冰抵在Dean的前列腺上让后者的颤抖更加剧烈，穴口也一张一缩的，看得Sam实在是想提枪就上检验一下自己火热肿胀的阴茎会不会给Dean的肠道烫伤。不过，想归想，Sam还是一向对自己的自制力引以为豪的，等到将足够多的冰块埋如了Dean的体内后，他便识趣的听了下来，伸手拨弄了一下Dean意外勃起的分身，后者由于刺激而又是一阵瑟缩。  
Sam知道自己的哥哥有那么一点受虐倾向，然而二人都没想到冰块会带来这么大的刺激和快感，虽然Dean已经因为这些冰块而冷的瑟瑟发抖嘴唇发白，可他确实被快感大大的刺激到了，在Sam往体内填充冰块的时候他的性器就不受控制疯狂的硬了起来。

Dean因为被冰块刺激着，他知道自己已经不受控制的勃起了，便借着取暖的姿势，侧卧着缩成了一个团子，来掩饰自己已经激动的打在肚皮上的性器。同时Sam以为Dean只是想缩起来保持热量，便没有太多干涉自己哥哥的动作，直到冰块都放进了Dean的肠道里。  
然而，作为一次严厉的，需要让Dean记住认真学习使用一些必要办公软硬件的惩罚，Sam还是像往常一般，取来了阴茎环，禁锢住了Dean发泄的通道。同时，为了一并改掉Dean最近几周里乱咬人的习惯，他还准备了一条带着振动棒的狗尾巴，为了配合着嘴套和狗耳发箍使用，教会Dean正确区别人类和小狗的异同之处。  
于是，Dean就在冻的瑟瑟发抖的时候，发现自己腿间一痛，那熟悉的玩意儿又来到了自己的身上，不由得发出一声轻轻的叹息，心里正想着今天八成又是要被做到哭了，还没等他开始想如何吸向Sam求情的话语，便感觉身后一阵撕裂的感觉。  
原本填充在体内满满的冰块已经化掉了一些，整个穴口处都已经被冰水弄的湿漉漉的，于是Sam便就着流出来的水，将狗尾的振动棒部分润湿了一点点撑开Dean的小穴将道具挤了进去，原本已经塞满了冰块的肠道突然又多了一个体积不小的异物进入，便是Dean感觉到的那一阵还算可以忍受但并不舒服的撕裂感。然而，同时Dean心里一阵担心：他的屁股已经冻麻了，再过十几分钟体内的冰块也会融化掉变成水，到那个时候他的肌肉已经麻痹，必然是夹不住这根并不算特别粗的振动棒的，Sam一定会更加严厉的惩罚自己的！  
果然，就在Dean因为想到了这一连锁反应的时候，Sam也将Dean扶至坐起的姿势，体内的冰块和道具随着姿势改变的移动让Dean有些腰肢发软，却被Sam的两只大手牢牢箍住双臂，并不能动。只听Sam说到：“Dean，今天的惩罚就是这根振动棒一定要自己夹住，懂吗？不然的话，我只好把你关进那个笼子里了。”说完，Sam向Dean示意着墙角的那个狗笼子。  
对于Sam的表面上故作仁慈，实际上彼此都知道Dean几乎不可能逃过的第二项惩罚，Dean内心还是悲凉的。他知道Sam想出一个解决自己咬人技能的方法是迟早的事，但是Dean一直抱着一种能咬多久咬多久的心态，一直在和Sam进行艰苦的斗争。毕竟，自从他使用这咬人的技能后，Sam对他进行高潮限制和奇葩体位的次数大大减少，虽然做爱的时间短了，但Dean明显被操哭的次数少了，对于Dean这个被压在下边却还自称是硬汉的人来说，在心理上多少是平衡了一些。  
于是，左思右想后，Dean发现自己只能向Sam妥协的点了点头，算式签订了丧权辱国不平等条约。然后，为了避免Dean用手把振动棒塞回去，Sam将Dean的双手用皮质手铐固定在了床头处。下一个瞬间…他打开了振动棒的电源开关。

被彻底捆在床上的Dean在Sam打开开关的瞬间，发出了奇怪的吸气声。因为那个几乎遮住自己半张脸的道具，他说不了话，连哼唧的声音都打了折扣。可是这不影响Dean现在身后体内的诡异感受。  
要说振动棒和按摩棒，开情趣旅店的俩兄弟不知道见识了多少，然而现在体内的感觉却不属于之前Dean接触的任何一种道具。振动棒嗡嗡的振动着，可是由于体内还有多数没有融化掉的冰块，那种震动通过冰块传到到已经冻麻的肠壁上的感觉，实在是没有语言可以形容，冰凉麻木却又酥痒，可是却又不像以往那种强烈到能让Dean发出呻吟，并且可以带来足够快感的道具。  
只是不间断的凉和痒，前列腺处被冰块冻的已经麻痹，可是却一直有淡淡的快感传上来，就好像平时做爱是Sam的手指戳刺前列腺，而现在Dean所忍受的只是用指甲挠痒痒般。这种空虚的快感并不能给他带来高潮，Dean不住难耐的握紧了双手，两腿来回的磨蹭着，想要通过双腿和床单的摩擦来获得更多的快感。由于Dean来回的磨蹭移动，尾巴也跟着不停地抖动，再加上嘴里偶尔传出的渴求更多快感的哀鸣声和头顶抖动的犬耳，这一切的一切在Sam带着色情的目光看来都像是一只躺在主人床上做噩梦的大型犬。  
然而，虽然Dean为了更多的快感而在尽力用自己已经麻木的屁股夹住这根不停震动的尾巴，可二十分钟过去后，冰块早已化的所剩无几，不少冰水顺着穴口流了出来，直接沾湿了大片床单，还被Sam开了个无比无聊的玩笑：“哥哥你怎么爽的尿裤子了？”气得Dean瞪了一眼Sam后边想要扭身用屁股对着Sam无耻大笑的脸。  
然后，Dean也就这么做了，结果，就像他先前的猜测，已经冻麻木的直肠根本带不住这根并不算粗的振动棒，就在Dean努力想要翻身过去时，这根尾巴便从他的穴口处一点点滑了出去。而且，更糟糕的是，等到Dean意识到的时候，尽管依旧不肯放弃的试图夹紧，阻止划出的趋势，可是已经不听使唤的僵硬肌肉根本不由的他自己行动，只能在转身的过程中，无力的感受着振动棒一点点擦着括约肌滑到了大腿根。  
哦，Dean心想，这下完了。

“天哪，Dean…”Sam一边用夸张的语气欲言又止，一边又拿起了还在震动的尾巴缓慢而坚定的抵在了Dean的会阴处。违反了规则的紧张让Dean的身体敏感起来，即使整个屁股都冻僵了，一根疯狂振动得东西被贴在敏感的腿间还是会带来很强的快感的。Dean猛地夹紧了双腿，也顺带着夹紧了Sam握着振动棒的手，突然强烈的快感刺激Dean去射精，然而高潮却被性器上紧紧套着的阴茎环残忍的打了回去。无法高潮的难耐和直冲头顶的快感让Dean在床上剧烈的颤抖痉挛着。“这个掉出来了。”Sam玩了一会儿变把被Dean夹住的振动棒拿了出来，停止了对爱人无法高潮的折磨。  
等到Dean喘息平稳后，Sam才继续把话说完：“没有夹住，那只能把你关进笼子了，哥哥。”语气中带着无奈和宠溺，同时配合上Sammy著名的狗狗眼，一瞬间Dean头一次后脖子发凉觉得自己的兄弟真的像一个小恶魔。  
于是他只好叹了口气，趴下了床，撑着有些发软的双腿走到了那个足够放进去两个成年人大小的狗笼边，回过头来，有些幽怨的看着自己的兄弟。  
“你是想要这个？”Sam举起还在振动的那条尾巴，向Dean示意，满意地看到后者怔了一下后迅速弯腰钻进了笼子里。  
“真乖，Dean我知道你很想说话，可是狗狗是不会说人话的。我们来数数最近你都咬了我多少次吧。”Sam蹲在笼子前，一手“嗑嗒”一下合上了笼子的门，一手顺着栏杆的缝隙伸进去摸了摸Dean的短发，看着自己哥哥郁闷的被关了起来，Sam的恶趣味和最近几周总是被咬所带来的不爽都得到了极大地满足。  
最后，随着Sam数着自己身上属于Dean的牙印，前者也索性脱光了自己身上的衣服，还露出了腿间因为之前Dean躺在床上备受冰块折磨时而挺立的凶猛性器。不知道是角度问题还是自己的错觉，Dean觉得小Sam好像又变得更大了，这让他忍不住紧张的咽了咽口水。  
“Dean，七个牙印，三个半小时禁闭，你觉得怎么样？”根本不打算给Dean反驳的机会，Sam直接上了个闹钟，放在笼子面前的地面上，自己则走到旁边的沙发上拿出准备好的晚饭和电脑，自顾自的看起了电影。  
不一会儿，房间里便弥漫着好闻的芝士汉堡味道，本来就没吃晚饭的Dean更是听到了自己的肚子发出了咕噜噜的声响，蹲在笼子里的他觉得实在是尴尬的要死。可谁承想，在吃完了自己的蔬菜沙拉后，Sam拿起了一直被摆在一边散发香气的汉堡，大快朵颐，气得Dean只能无奈的用手砸着笼子里的地板，嘴里无助的发出“呜呜”的抗议声音。  
Dean的内心：“有这么惩罚人的嘛！(￣^￣)ゞ”

三个半小时后。  
当Dean终于“刑满释放”的从笼子里爬出来时，Sam便直接将Dean抱到了床上。虽然在看完电影吃完饭后他还当着Dean的面看了个GV顺便用手给自己来了一发，可自己的哥哥自己的爱人还是要自己吃到嘴里才比较安心，更何况，经历了这次不同于以往的惩罚后，Sam觉得Dean可能会需要自己的安慰。  
然而，他想错了：Sam刚把Dean嘴上的嘴套摘掉，后者便立刻嗷嗷叫着扑了上来，如果不是Sam反应的快，估计肩膀或者胳膊上又要挨一口。翻身将Dean死死的压在身下，一只手毫不留情的揉搓起那个肿胀的可怜可是却一次都还没有射过的地方，看着Dean瞬间瘫软的身体，直接恶狠狠的进入了Dean的体内。  
“啊！”被填满的感觉不同以往，屁股虽然经过了几个小时之后已经没那么凉了，但体内的寒冷却不是这么快就能缓过来的，Sam的勃起对于今天饱受折磨的肠壁来说简直就是滚烫的挤了进来，Dean发出了一声毫不掩饰的叫声来向Sam表示不满，然而只是换来了后者凶猛的顶弄，几下便找准了Dean的前列腺，拼命的在那片区域上碾压摩擦。  
剧烈的快感让Dean的叫声没几分钟便带上了哭腔，喘息不止气息不稳的被Sam摁在床垫上猛干着，嘴巴里连求饶声都被顶得支离破碎，便更不可能顾得上去咬人了。  
“Sam…让让我射…求你…”Dean罕见的发出了求饶声，让Sam的阴茎激动的在体内又涨大了一圈，反而逼得Dean不得已发出了又一声哀鸣。  
“不咬人就让你射。”Sam一边狠狠顶弄着Dean的前列腺，一边来回用手撸动着根本得不到释放的性器，一下下逼迫着Dean攀上了高潮，看着他在身下难耐的扭动着向自己求饶。

到最后，Dean在快感的作用下又一次哭了出来，抽抽噎噎的答应了Sam以后绝对不会再咬他的要求。这样，他才得到了渴望已久的释放，只是接开了阴茎环便立刻射了出来。随后，高潮后敏感的身体紧紧缴住了Sam的阴茎，而并不打算射的Sam依旧凶猛的在Dean体内进攻着，对敏感点的刺激让Dean迅速的再次硬了起来，在Sam的身下呻吟着。  
在Dean看来的很久之后，Sam终于射在了他的体内，浓稠而温热的精液冲刷Dean还是偏低温的肠壁所带来的快感使得他像失禁般把持不住的射了一床单。  
在昏睡过去前，Dean的最后一个念头就是：明天一定要咬Sam，不然这口气难以平衡。而抱着Dean去清洗的Sam，则想的是：明天上班一定要让Dean带着小狗尾巴，一定会很养眼的。

很难说清楚最后到底是谁赢了，反正第二天前来住店小情侣的Cass和Meg发现了一个很诡异的事实：前台有两个长相都很好看的男士，一个虽然有明显鼻音感冒了，可是头顶兽耳，腰间只围了一个白色的围裙，身后似乎有一条若隐若现的毛茸茸的…尾巴？而另外一位男士，则是穿着一样的工作服搭配了黑色长裤，笑盈盈的将两个人送到了他们预定的旋转木马房间里，转身的一瞬间，脖颈后却露出了一个很明显的牙印。  
 


End file.
